Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: McKenna Parker has moved into the same house with Damon and Stefan. Elijah comes back to town and a whole slew of things happen, most of them dealing with Elijah. When McKenna gets thrown in the middle, he has to take a stand. R&R
1. Chapter 1

McKenna Parker sighed unhappily as she walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High school. Transferring during her senior year hadn't been her best idea, but after both her parents died within months of each other, she'd had nowhere to go. So she had gotten herself emancipated because she wasn't eighteen yet and moved to the small town in Virginia.

Her first order of business had been to find a place to live. There had been an ad in the newspaper for a new roommate. She had called and the owners offered her the room. She had offered to pay her portion of rent but they had declined, saying they had enough money to pay and had just wanted a new roommate. She wasn't going to depend on anyone so she needed to find a job.

That came her way when she went in search of something to eat between finding some place to live and talking with the school board. The bartender saw her looking in the paper and started talking to her about what she was looking for. When she confessed to needing a job, he lit up and offered her a bartending job since their last bartender had had to quit. She took the job, thanking him as she ate her lunch then ran out the door for her meeting with the principal.

The last thing she had to do was finalize her registration to Mystic Falls High School. She had had her old school send her transcript to the school. All the other paperwork was annoying but it had to be done so she could finish high school. With her transcript in tow, it made it easier to get ready.

Now with everything behind her, she started her first day of class of Mystic Falls High.

Everyone stared at her as she tried to find her classes. She wasn't that different from everyone else. Her hair was a pale auburn that offset her bright green eyes. She looked normal enough. It must be because she was the new kid. She had never been the new kid before so she felt the pain of other new kids.

She opened her locker door, when she found it, and pulled out her history book. Looking at the mirror, she sighed and closed the door just so she could rest her head against it.

"Hey, Kenna," a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around. "Hey, Stefan. What's up?"

Stefan Salvatore was her new roommate, along with his older brother Damon. They had been very helpful when she moved into their place. They had helped her get everything to her new room and make sure she was comfortable before going off somewhere, leaving her to herself. They weren't too overbearing and always asked if she needed something when they went out.

He shrugged as he leaned against the lockers. "Just checking to see if you're adjusting to school life. It's got to be doing hard things at once. You did just move, find a place to live, a place to work, and register for school all in one week."

"I'm doing fine. The only ones I know here in this school are you and Matt and that's a little disconcerting."

"It takes time. I was new once as well. It'll get better."

McKenna sighed as they moved down the hall towards their history class. "I'm used to people at least acknowledging me."

"This is the south. People aren't as open as the media makes it seem." He motioned her to the door. With his hand at the small of her back, McKenna went in.

Class started. Alaric Saltzman was a very nice guy. He paid her a little attention when he asked her random questions. Stefan sat behind her and tapped her shoulder with his pencil. It gave her a distraction from the room and her own thoughts.

As this was going on, McKenna was highly aware of the girl sitting beside her. Something about Stefan keeping her preoccupied was bothering the other girl. She couldn't figure it out because the girl kept looking away.

"McKenna?" Alaric said.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"We're in the middle of WWII. Before I can continue, I'd like to know how much you know."

McKenna took a deep breath and looked at Stefan. He smiled slightly as he nodded. "Um… People think WWII started in 1939 but in reality it started in 1934 with the mobilization of Germany. The Germans invaded Czechoslovakia and Belgium before invading Poland in 1939. It escalated when they broke their peace treaty with Russia by invading them."

"When did the U.S. get involved?"

"Before or after the bombing of Pearl Harbor?"

Alaric smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his heels. "After."

"Dec. 8, 1941, President Roosevelt asked Congress for a declaration of war. They granted it and the U.S. entered into WWII."

"Thank you. Let's pick up from there."

As he started lecturing, McKenna slumped in her seat. She turned around when Stefan tapped her shoulder twice. He smiled and nodded his satisfaction. Around her, a couple of the girls started glaring at her or glancing at her in suspicion. This was not going to be a good day.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Hey, McKenna, can you help me?" Matt Donovan, her new boss, asked as he hefted a case of beer.

"Yeah, give me a second," she replied as she helped a customer. After making sure he was taken care of, she went into the back. "Okay, I'm here."

Matt looked up as he loaded the cooler. "Grab that case and start putting them to chill."

She didn't say a word as she did as he asked. They sat side by side as they restocked the refrigerators under the bar. It was companionable silence even though they had only met a few days ago. He had said she was a natural behind the bar and that made her happy.

Matt cleared his throat, garnering her attention. "So I heard an interesting rumor floating around school today. It seems you have something going on with Stefan Salvatore."

"With Stefan? No. There's nothing going on with Stefan."

"Then why are you close with him?"

"I wouldn't say I'm close with him. I have the same AP classes with him and I live with him but nothing else."

Matt stopped working and looked at her. "You live with him?"

"I needed a place to stay after my dad died and they had a room open. It's better than nothing. I pay for my own food and other things so I don't ask them for anything."

"So you live with the Salvatores and have nothing going on with them?"

She shook her head. "No. Do I have to have something going on with two guys if I simply live with them?"

"Usually people take that and say you're loose." She looked at him sharply. "This is the south. You only shack up if you want something."

"Well, where I'm from, you can share a house with a guy and not have anything said about you."

"You're new so you don't know what's been going here with Stefan, Damon and Elena."

She stood up and grabbed the two crates. "Who?"

"Elena Gilbert. She sits beside you in history."

"The dark haired girl who kept looking at me like I was hurting her?"

"That would be Elena. She dated Stefan before something happened and he left. Damon started taking care of her then. When Stefan came back, it became all weird and she's been trying to get on with her life since then."

McKenna was speechless for a few moments. So she took the time to put the crates in the back. When she came back out, Matt was wiping down the counter. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. It's probably easier if you're just friends with Stefan and then get to know Elena."

"I'll try."

"Also, if you need anything, let me know. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, Matt. Now I think I need to get back to work."

She turned and walked around the bar to help out the one waitress on the job at the moment. Working kept her mind off everything and at the moment her mind was trailing. Moving here had been a big step from her big city adventure. She liked the little town much more than the big city. It was quiet and she could think and even paint when she felt like it.

With that thought in mind, she turned and went back to the bar.

"Hey, Matt, I was wondering if there was any way I could come in and paint the bar once or twice a month. I don't mean paint it as in changing the color scheme. I mean paint it as in making a portrait," she said before she lost her nerve.

Matt smiled as he looked at her. "You paint?" She nodded. "I don't see why not. We can make an art night once or twice a month and you can show what you've made so far."

A huge smile blossomed on McKenna's face at the thought. "Thanks, Matt!"

He nodded. "No problem. Get back to work."

She turned around so fast she ran right into someone. Strong hands caught her around the upper arms and steadied her. She shook her head to get the sudden buzz out of it.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that I move too fast for others around me."

She looked up at him as he looked down at him. They took time to look at each and see what the other was about. He had medium brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked at her a little too intensely but that all changed as he became inquisitive. At the same time, his hands loosened enough that she could move.

"McKenna?" They both turned at her name. Damon stood in front of them with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Is everything all right?"

McKenna shrugged herself out of the other man's hold and turned towards him. "Yeah, Damon, everything's fine. I just ran into…" She turned back to the man she had run into. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

The other man extended his hand. "I'm Elijah Mikaelsen. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, McKenna…"

"Parker. McKenna Parker." She turned back to Damon. "See? I'm fine. Can I get back to work?" She didn't wait for an answer as she nodded at Elijah and went to finish her shift.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Midnight rolled around and McKenna rolled into the driveway of the boardinghouse. The living room was lit up like a Christmas tree. That wasn't unusual. They always had someone visiting late at night. She just went to her room and ignored them mostly.

Tonight as she walked to the door, she noticed there were two SUVs in the driveway. She paid no attention as she walked in the house. She dropped her bag by the door and her keys on the table by the closet door. Making her way to the kitchen, she bypassed the living room, not even bothering to look inside as she went. She grabbed a Coke and a sandwich before heading back the way she came.

When she made a roundabout for the stairs, she stopped in the living room right behind the alcohol table. A girl who McKenna thought to be Elena and Elijah were sitting around the fire with Damon and Stefan. It was eerily quiet. It gave her more time to study Elijah.

He was dressed impeccably. Now that she thought about it, he had been dressed that way at the bar as well. There was an air about him that spoke of wealth and age, like he was old enough to have seen the world a thousand times over.

"McKenna, when did you get home?" Damon asked. It was as if they had been in a trance that they didn't notice her there.

"A few moments ago," she replied. She set the can down on the table and scratched her back. "Are you Elena by any chance?"

The girl stood up. "I am. And you're the new student McKenna Parker. Why are you living here? Why aren't you with your parents?"

McKenna bit her lip then scratched the back of her head. "My mom died three months ago of leukemia and my dad died of a broken heart last month. I'm living here because it's cheap- no offense, Damon- and it's not like I have any family anyway."

Elena's hands flew to her mouth as a look of horror came over her face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know because Damon and Stefan didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell them."

"Still I'm very sorry for assuming you're involved with them. It's just Damon likes to bring women home and I never know when he does it."

McKenna's eyebrows shot up. "You don't live here?"

"No, I live across town."

The new girl nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich. There was no way she could say that her attention was completely on Elijah. The other man had stood from his seat and turned towards them, the firelight casting shadows on his face.

Shaking off the sudden giddiness that had come on her, she grabbed her drink, excused herself and darted upstairs. Once tucked in her room, she polished off her sandwich and pulled out her homework. It didn't take long for her to be completely engulfed by it.

When she finally looked up at the clock, it read two. It was quiet downstairs which meant Damon and Stefan had either gone to bed or were just being quiet. Needing to stretch her legs, McKenna got up and left her room. When she descended the stairs, Elijah was staring into the flames.

"I thought you went to bed," he said suddenly, causing her to jump.

She shook her head even though he was turned away from her. "No, I was getting caught up on all the school work that was done before I came to school."

Elijah turned around. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"I'm about to go to bed but I usually double check to make sure Damon puts out the fire. It's a habit I've picked up."

"You're very mature."

"Thank you. Why are you still here and where are Damon and Stefan?"

"They went out for a bit. They asked me to stay here until they get back."

McKenna nodded and headed for the stairs once again. "Well then, good night, Elijah."

"Good night, McKenna."

She went back up the stairs and back to her room. Once her teeth and hair were brushed, she climbed in bed. With the lights out and the house quiet, it gave her time to think. Who was Elijah Mikaelsen and why was he here in this house? She never figured it out before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"McKenna!"

Elijah frowned as he watched the young woman he met two nights before stop on her way to her car as Matt Donovan, her boss and friend, called out to her. She looked interested in what he was saying but other than that didn't say much as he talked about work.

The night he accidently ran into her he had been coming back to Mystic Falls after being away for a short while. It had been before he had returned home to see his brother and sister. When she smacked into him, he had felt her sharp intake of breath. Whether it was from running into him or from inhaling his scent, he didn't know but he did know she was small. She couldn't be more than five foot five and was very petite, no more than a hundred ten pounds.

Looking at her now, he felt as if she were so close and yet he couldn't get to her.

When he had returned home from the Salvatores the night he returned home, his brother Kol had been there. So four of the five had returned home. Kol rarely ever told where he went but he always seemed so peaceful to be back from a long escapade. Rebekah and Niklaus had remained while he had gone off on his own. It was strange to have the oldest brother and youngest in the same room.

They had discussed what had gone on while Elijah and Kol had been away. The news of a new resident at the Salvatore boardinghouse was as much a shock to Klaus and Rebekah as it had been to Elijah. It could pose a problem if the Salvatores ever decided to put the house in her name.

Elijah let what she said about her family resound in his head. She didn't have any family. From what she said, she was an only child whose parents had died tragically. Coming to Mystic Falls had been an accident and she just ended up living with the Salvatores out of necessity. She was working out of necessity and going to school so she could become something.

He saw Stefan as he walked across the yard. The other man touched McKenna's shoulder and the young woman turned to him. He said something to her and then they moved towards the back of the school. Elijah followed at a slower pace and further back.

When he rounded corner, McKenna was watching everyone as they stretched and got ready for practice. She suddenly pulled her bag around and pulled something from it. When she started sketching furiously he realized she was an artist. Her hand moved steadily yet quickly. He wondered what else she did.

"Stalking children now are we, Elijah?"

The Original turned slightly. "Not really. I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

Damon made a face. "That's a sucky lie and we both know it."

"Tell me, Damon. What else does McKenna do?"

The older Salvatore frowned and moved to stand beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Look at her. She's sketching as fast as her hand will allow her. She's obviously an artist. What else does she do?"

"When she moved in, we had a hard time carting in all the canvases and a huge box I found out was painted. All over her room are an assortment of brushes and palates and a couple of easels."

Elijah smiled. "She paints." He turned suddenly then. "Thank you, Damon. You've been most helpful."

"Elijah, if you hurt her, it won't be pretty. She's been through enough. Not to mention I will kill you."

"You've only known the girl a week and yet you're threatening me?"

"She lives in my house and is under my protection."

"Very well. I will not hurt her."

Damon watched Elijah walk back towards his car. When the Original got in his car, Damon turned back to practicing sportsman. He met Stefan's eyes over McKenna's head and they nodded to each other.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna walked into the small art store on the square. She didn't have to work and that was surprising. She went in and Matt sent her right back out, saying he didn't need her that day. It didn't really bother her; it meant she could walk around and find some interesting places she could call her own.

The art shop had been a pleasant surprise. Last one she had visited had been in Richmond. That had been right before she got to Mystic Falls. She had loaded up on supplies but she really wanted a place where she could display her art. She missed that about the big city.

As she walked around the store, she was making a mental list of some of the stuff she could buy to continue painting. It had been her mother who had encouraged her to do something constructive. Painting had come naturally to her. The fine strokes of the brush and the way her hand flowed as she moved it across the canvas were some things she would never change. Her love of art came from her mother and that was something she would carry with her for the rest of her life.

She grabbed a couple of brushes she had owned a while back and continued to move around the store, her mind clouded with art. She found herself in another part of the store. This side had local artists' paintings all over the wall. She looked at most of them with a speculative eye. Whoever had made these had a great eye for detail and had the time to make each brush stroke mean something. That was the mettle of a true artist. Many couldn't keep in the lines when they colored on a coloring book. Those who could made works of art. This was a work of art.

It was simply a painting of a forest; an untouched forest with leaves falling in the fall. As she looked, she saw that it was a collection. It was the same forest but during every season.

"What's your favorite?" someone with a thick accent asked behind her.

She took a few moments to adjust to the new presences and also to look at the paintings one more time. Finally she pointed it out. "That one."

"The winter forest. How peculiar. Might I ask why?"

"Many people think spring is lovely and I don't deny that. It's just something about the stark stillness of winter that draws my attention. Even though the trees are alive in winter, it seems as like they're dead because they have no leaves. Also the snow makes it seem as if it is cold and desolate."

"You have a fine eye for art."

That voice she knew. She turned around then to find three men standing behind her. "My mother was an artist and my father a musician. They taught me well." She paused for a moment to look at the floor then to look up. "Hello, Elijah."

Elijah's lips quirked. "Hello, McKenna. What brings you out today?"

"I didn't have to work so I figured I'd find a place to call my own. But now I can't do that since you found me."

"Come now. That's not very nice," one of the others said.

"Pardon my brother. Niklaus, that wasn't very nice."

"Come on, Elijah. She an artist. Artists understand other artists banter."

The oldest brother shook his head. "My brother talks about insane things. Ah, but I am being rude. These are my younger brothers Niklaus and Kol. I have two more siblings; another brother Finn and a sister Rebekah."

McKenna smiled sadly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm McKenna Parker."

"So you're the one my brother has been moping around about," Kol said. There was something about him that put McKenna on edge. She took one step back involuntarily. Kol smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She started back again but something in Elijah's face told her not to, that it was a bad idea. She squared her shoulders and turned so she wasn't in fight or flight mode. Whatever this kid was doing she wasn't going to be intimidated. Elijah nodded in acceptance when she was fasted to the ground.

McKenna turned to the middle brother. "You're the artist, aren't you?"

His face lit up. "How could you tell?"

She smiled. "There could only be one Klaus Mikaelsen in Mystic Falls."

Klaus smiled at his brother, blue eyes alight with delight. "I like this girl, brother. Do keep her around."

"Klaus?" A young woman came in. She had blond hair and was bouncing happily to the brother. She stopped when she came in view of the others. "McKenna Parker?" The other girl nodded. "I'm Caroline Forbes. Where did you move from?"

"Philadelphia."

"That's a long move." McKenna simply nodded as she sucked in her cheeks. Caroline, noting the other girl wasn't going to answer anymore, looked to Klaus. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, love." Klaus turned to his brother. "See you at home, Elijah. Kol, come on."

The youngest brother waved and followed the other out the door.

Elijah turned to McKenna. She had her head canted away and was biting on her lower lip. Caroline had struck a nerve within her. It must be about her family. Then again it could be because she was an only child while he had four siblings. She could be feeling lonely.

"I guess I should get going," she said suddenly.

"If my brother made you uncomfortable, I apologize but next time, do not run. He likes that. It makes him feel in power," he said when she didn't move.

"I'll remember that."

Elijah watched as she headed for the checkout. "McKenna?" She stopped and turned around. He got up enough courage to ask, "Would you join me for coffee?" McKenna looked at him for a long moment before she nodded. He let out a breath he hated known he'd been holding. "Great."

McKenna was all too aware of Elijah as she paid for her brushes. He stood behind her off to the right. It was as if he was watching out for her. She walked past him as he held the door open. She let him take the lead as they headed towards the coffee shop. When they came in, he led her to a specific table and held out her chair. The waitress came up and asked their order. She was painfully aware that when she was ordering Elijah was watching her.

"What made you choose Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"We came here for vacation one year. My dad rented a cabin in the mountains and we came into town for supplies. I love places like this. It got me away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. I'd like to retire here and paint for the rest of my life," she replied as she stared out the window.

"That's an admirable quality. You're not even out of high school and you know where you want to retire." She shrugged but didn't look his way again. Not until he brought up the next subject. "You get your love of art from your mother."

She looked at him then, weariness in her eyes. She obviously wasn't finished grieving over the loss of both her parents in such a short amount of time. She took time to blow on her coffee then sip it after the waitress brought it to her. It gave Elijah time to watch her.

She curled her fingers into her palm when she was looking away from him. It looked as if it was a defensive plan to make sure he didn't see what she was feeling.

"The paintings Damon and Stefan brought in when I moved in with them were my mother's. She made them when she was going through chemo and the works. I watched her make some of them when I was home from school or art class. She worked with a definite hand. They all turned out really well."

"What do you wish you could do?"

"I wish I could watch her paint once again. I miss the smell of her after she painted." She finally looked at him. "When I saw you with your brothers, it made me want my own brothers. I was an only child so I never knew the joy of having siblings."

"They're not easy to live with. Klaus wants to trust people and when he does he is upset if they let him down. Kol has a temper on him that he hides behind his devilish smile. Finn is a mama's boy. My sister Rebekah loves deeply and retaliates with a vengeance. She gets that from our father. I had a younger brother who was killed when he was a boy."

McKenna smiled. There was affection in his voice as he talked about his family. "I heard the accent in Klaus's and Kol's voices. Where are you from?"

"We're from England."

"Then why don't you have an accent?"

"I moved here when I was younger. I went to school here and lost most of my accent." It was a lie but she didn't know that and wouldn't.

"I can hear a hint of it but that's about it."

Elijah looked at her over his coffee cup. "What about you? Red hair usually runs in Irish heritage."

"My father was Irish. My mother was a Scot It was interesting listening to both of them. This is what I got."

"It's an interesting mix."

McKenna finished off her coffee and pushed away from the table. "I really need to go. I have homework."

Elijah made a noise at the back of his throat as he drank his coffee then stood. "Of course. Allow me to walk you back to your car."

She did and soon she was headed back to home. When she was tucked in her room, she pulled all her mother's paintings out and set them up around the room. As soon as the last one went up on the wall, her phone went off. It was an unknown number but she read the text anyway.

_Sorry to be too forward but I asked Damon for you number. I would love to see your mother's paintings sometime. I enjoy art. _

_Elijah_

McKenna shook her head and continued to place her mom's art around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

McKenna sat in the Salvatores living room with a drop cloth on the floor, an easel set up with a canvas, a palate sitting on her lap, and the fire place roaring.

She just stared at the blank canvas.

This was a first. Usually things come to her in the middle of the day and she sketches them like crazy. Today wasn't that day. She just stared at the canvas like something was going to pop out at her if she did.

As she shifted her attention from the buckskin in front of her to the fire to her right, her thoughts wandered. They wandered to a six foot two, light haired man who had come to take over her thoughts. He was painstakingly handsome that was obvious. He took pride in his looks. He was always so well behaved and made sure he didn't say the wrong thing.

The fire swarmed as the sudden thought of his smell hit her. It was a mix of his body wash, which smelled like Zest, and cologne, which turned out to be Giorgio Armani's newest scent. It smelled excellent on him and made her want to get another whiff of him.

Her hand started to move on its own. The strokes were small at first as she just did the outline. Then the strokes deepened as she made the lines more definite. She squinted as she continued working by firelight.

"Looks good,"

McKenna jumped as the silence was filled. She swiped her paintbrush across her face in surprise as she turned around. "Damon."

The older Salvatore smiled as he poured himself a drink then moved towards her. He was eyeing the painting carefully. "Seems like someone has a slight crush."

"He asked me out for coffee yesterday."

"Did you go?"

She turned back to the canvas. "I couldn't be rude and say no." Her hand started moving once again. "I met his brothers."

Damon flopped down on the couch behind her and watched as she continued painting. "Did they do anything to you?"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Klaus and Kol have a tendency to play with women."

"Klaus seemed to be fixed with Caroline Forbes."

"You met Caroline?"

"Yes, and I also know Matt Donovan and Elena. I'm not completely hopeless."

"Just stay away from the Mikaelsen brothers."

"One of the agreements we had when I moved in was that you were not to tell me what to do as long as I didn't mess with your way of life. You can't tell me who to see."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Think of me as a big brother."

"Well, then, big brother, leave me out of your feud."

She began picking up her mess and headed upstairs with the wet painting, passing Stefan as he came down. When he looked at her with his head to one side she shook her head. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"What'd you say to Kenna?" Stefan asked as soon as he saw who she had been shaking her head about.

Damon took a drink and then looked at his brother. "She's got a thing for Elijah Mikaelsen. I was just warning her to be careful around him."

"You do know she's a woman. If your experience with women has told you anything, she won't listen to you. Plus she doesn't know the Mikaelsen family like we do."

"All the more reason for her to stay away from them."

"She's not going to listen to you, especially not if Elijah makes her feel wanted and welcomed. That's all she's looking for at this point."

The older Salvatore conceded the point. "Elijah is different than his brothers and sister. He respects life."

"Let her get close to him. He won't harm her and he won't allow his family to do so either. Maybe it might break her out of her shell a little bit."

McKenna stood at the top of stairs as she listened to them. She had no clue what they were talking about but it hurt that it was mean. If this was how they were going act, she was better off not talking to them.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah stared at the fire in the family's living room. He hadn't got the afternoon he spent with McKenna Parker in the least bit. The look on her face when she talked about her family hurt him to the core. She was alone. He knew what it felt like to be alone. When he thought Klaus had killed his family that had been one of the worst moments in his life. He had felt truly alone then.

But to be truly alone was not something a young woman should be going through. She needed someone at her back because of what she was going to go through the rest of her life. If she wanted to go to school, she was going to need good grades and scholarships. Banks wouldn't give her loans because of her age and she didn't seem the type to ask help from family, if she had any.

If her loneliness was anything to go on, Elijah made a personal resolution to stick by her. He would help her as much as he possibly could. She wouldn't be happy about it but he just felt that strongly towards her. His coming back to Mystic Falls had simply been to see his family and how they were making out since their mother and brother had fled. He hadn't hoped to find that someone who was meant for him.

"Always the brooding brother." Elijah didn't move as Klaus came into the room. "What are you thinking about now, brother?"

"How did you know you liked Caroline?" he asked.

Klaus smiled as he took a seat at the table in front of the fire place. "Do you have someone you like?"

"I think so but I haven't done this in five hundred years so I'm a little rusty. You, on the other hand, have been at it far longer."

"Caroline just caught my attention one day and that was it. I worked hard to get her to notice me as something other than the man who wanted to kill her best friend and the one who made her brother into a hybrid. It was very difficult." Klaus looked at his brother's back intently. "Does this girl know what you are?"

"I don't think so and I may want to keep it that way."

The younger brother made a tsking sound. "That isn't good, brother. Keeping lies from the very beginning? That's no way to start a relationship."

Elijah turned on him then. "And what do you propose I tell her? That I am a vampire and at any time my mother could kill me? I won't do that to her. She's lost enough as it is."

Klaus smiled. "Then the one you're interested in is the new girl? The one we met at the art store?" Elijah simply looked back into the fire. "She's cute with all that auburn hair and those big green eyes. Maybe I could have a little fun with her." His head hit the table hard as he looked up at his brother.

"Do not lay one hand on her, Klaus."

"Are you two fighting over some tramp again?" Rebekah asked. "Didn't the two of you learn your lesson with the Petrova doppelganger?"

"Our Elijah is finding out what it means to love someone who doesn't know what we are," Klaus said as he shook off where Elijah's hands had been holding him down. They had a common agreement to never fight in front of their sister.

"Oh, please tell me it's not that snot from my history class? She thinks she knows everything about WWII but she didn't live it like we did."

"She just read up on it, Rebekah. Nothing more," Elijah stated as he moved from the fireplace to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"McKenna gets off at eleven. I'm going to escort her home."

"The perfect gentleman. Don't stay out too late. Tomorrow is a school day."

Elijah heard his siblings laughing as he left the house.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna dumped the empty beer bottles in the glass recycling bin in the back of the bar and came back to the front. Matt laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. He was waiting a table that held Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie, Elena's best friend.

After hearing Damon and Stefan talking the night before, she had decided to ignore them so she took an extra shift at the bar, much to Matt's honest surprise. He never thought she'd want to work so much. When she lied and said it was for college, he bought it. He gave her the three to eleven shift. It meant she would get home around midnight, which was normal.

Damon tried to catch her eye but she kept her gaze justly adverted from his. She shied away from his hand when she passed on her way to her other table. She heard him grunt in unhappiness at being ignored. Serves him right. He was being a jerk.

Once she got the order from the man and woman sitting in her section, she went back to the bar and got the drinks and delivered the order. When she turned around, Damon was standing right there. She tried to go around him but he blocked her exit.

"Move, Damon. I'm trying to work," she said. She tried to move around him again but he blocked her path. "Damon, move."

"Matt says you've taken a longer shift. Something about saving money for college," he said.

"What about it?"

"We both know it's a lie. Your grades are good enough for you to get into any college you wanted to. So why are you working longer?"

She shook her head. "Damon, I don't have time to put up with this. Move so I can get back to work." She took a step to her left and he countered. "Move, damn it." He did but when she walked by, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "What do you want, Damon?"

"The real reason you took on a longer shift. Now I'm not going to let go until you tell me."

McKenna struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on. Finally she dumped one of the drinks she had on her tray in his face. He wiped it off with his free hand and tugged her closer. "Damon, let go. You're hurting me."

"The lady asked you to let go. I suggest you do that."

Both turned to see Elijah standing there. He was dressed like he normally would be. His suit was tailored to perfection and it looked good on him. Damon dropped his hand and walked by Elijah. Something passed between them as their eyes connected for a few moments. Elijah turned back to McKenna when Damon took a seat. He could feel the older Salvatore's eyes boring into his back as he shadowed the young woman to the bar.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head as she refilled the cup with Coke. "No, I'm fine, but there will be a significant bruise on my arm come morning. He had a strong grip." Setting the cup on the tray, she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if I can escort you home after your shift?"

"You do realize that I live with the Salvatores, right?"

"If that poses a problem, I can ride with you and walk home."

"You walk home? That would ruin your suit. I can't let you do that."

"Then at least let me buy you dinner."

McKenna looked down at the floor to hide a smile. She shook her head then looked up. "What do you want, Elijah?"

He shifted his stance so everyone could see he wasn't blocking her. "I just want to get to know you better."

"When my brother says that, he actually means it," Kol said as he appeared from nowhere. He leaned against his brother and smiled. "Evening, McKenna."

"Hey, Kol. Please tell your brother that I have to work and I might consider dinner."

When she walked by, Kol followed her. "She is something."

"What do you want, Kol?" Elijah asked as he took a seat at the bar.

Kol followed. "I heard some news from the council. There seems to be a new vampire hunter on the loose. A hunter who hunts Originals. With Mother's spell on us, if one of us goes, we all do."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then you're also aware that if you get involved with that girl, she's going to get hurt. Either that or you're going to have to tell her what we are and hope for the best."

"She's had a privileged life not knowing we exist. I don't want to taint that."

"If you get in involved with her and she gets hurt, she'll be tainted anyway. The worst she could do is turn you away."

"That would hurt me worse than Mother's betrayal."

Kol looked at his brother and at the pain that suddenly flashed on his face. He had really fallen for this girl in a short amount of time. If she did turn him away, it would hurt Elijah more than losing Tatia and Katherine.

"I'm just say be careful when it comes to her. You might have to be honest so she isn't blindsided when it comes to surface anyway."

"What about the Salvatores? She is living with them."

"She'll handle it."

Elijah looked at his brother. "Why are you so concerned about this? You've never cared about anything like this before."

Kol smiled. "You're my brother and for too long you have looked after us. It's time you be happy yourself. If I can help in anyway, I will." The older nodded. Kol clapped him on the back. "I'm going to head back to the house. I'll see you later, brother." As he walked back to the door, he went over to McKenna. "Kenna." She turned at the sound of his voice. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Give my brother a chance. He's very smitten with you."

"You don't have to speak on his behalf, Kol," she said with a small smile in her voice.

"Oh, but I do. He's taken care of us since I can remember. It's time for him to find someone."

"And you think that person is me?"

"I know it is." He took the pen and pad from her hand and scribbled something down before handing it back to her "This is my number. If you'd ever like to talk about Elijah, or make a new friend, give me a call. Good evening." He cast a devilish look in the way of the Salvatores and their group before walking out the building.

McKenna looked in their direction and made sure they saw her putting the number in her phone. She walked back to the bar and spent the rest of the evening attempting to ignore the fact that Elijah was sitting there every time she came back.

When eleven rolled around, Matt touched her shoulder. "You can go home. I'll clean up."

McKenna frowned. "Are you sure? I can stay and help if you need me to."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "There's not much to do. Go on. I'll clean up." She stalled for a few moments as she looked at him. He laughed and gave her a push towards the door. "I'm fine. Go on. I think I remember there being someone waiting on you."

McKenna shook her head as she went towards the back room for her bag and car keys. She walked over to where Elijah was sitting and pulled her hair out of her jacket before slinging her bag of one shoulder. "I'm off. Are you ready?"

Elijah looked up at her before he rose from his seat. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her from the bar. After a small argument, McKenna finally got in the driver's side of her Trail Blazer as Elijah got in the passenger side.


	4. Chapter 4

McKenna sighed and opened the door to the boardinghouse. She had been with Elijah since getting off at ten thirty. It was interesting. The older man had taken her to a small bistro and insisted on paying. McKenna fought him at first but the look on his face was so happy she couldn't tell him no.

After dinner, they walked around the square in silence. It was a clear night and a little chilly but that was normal in Virginia in early November. She got a good look at the small town at night. During the day it was a bustling area of town. At night, it was peaceful. There was no shouting, no cars honking, and virtually no people on the sidewalks. She enjoyed it she forgot Elijah was with her.

They came around the courthouse and there was a gazebo on the other side. Automatically she laced her arms through Elijah's and looked up at him.

"Can we go sit over there?" she had asked.

Elijah heard a little bit of happiness in her voice. He smiled. "Of course."

He had led the way and they had sat together on the bench. The gazebo was lit with white Christmas lights and cast a glow all over the place. It looked like the gazebo in _Twilight_ when Bella and Edward went dancing during prom. Except this gazebo only had small lights.

She looked over a couple of times. Elijah had been looking off and it gave her time to study his features. He had a strong jaw that was accentuated by high cheek bones. His mouth was full and his eyes were deep set. When she looked at him, they were shadowed by the flickering lights around them. All those lights cast a nice glow around his skin and hair.

When the clock struck eleven forty-five, she stood. She had to get home because it was a school night. He stood with her and walked back to the car. She got in the driver's seat and headed towards home with him riding shotgun. Music played lightly as they rode along.

And now here they were.

Elijah stopped at the door as she put the lock in the door. When she got it open, she stepped through and turned to look at him. He smiled.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"I think I should be heading home as well. I trust you had a good night," he said, a slight smile playing at his lips.

She nodded. "I did. Thank you."

He stood there for a few moments and watched as she cast her gaze down to the ground. Without thinking, he stepped forward and kissed her forehead gently. She jerked her head up and their noses collided. He heard and felt her hiss in pain but didn't move. Her eyes found his and they stared at each other for a few moments.

McKenna moved first. She took a step forward and gently pressed her lips to his. He inhaled deeply, bringing her scent into him and memorizing it. Slowly, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. He waited a few moments before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her flush against him. By this point the kiss had deepened.

She was taking over every part of him. All he thought about was how she felt pressed up against him. She was only five foot five but compared to his five foot eleven stature, she was perfect for him. He felt her hands grip his jacket momentarily before she linked them together and held him tightly.

It occurred to Elijah that McKenna needed to breathe at some point so he pulled away. He was right. She was breathing heavy as she looked up at him. She smiled and huffed out a breath. This hadn't been his plan but he wasn't going to stop it.

As he went in for another, she was jerked out of his arms with a yelp. Elijah looked up at Damon as he stood between him and McKenna. Stefan had his arms wrapped around her in the doorway. That unnerved him but he wasn't about to go after them. She was in the way and she could get hurt.

"I think it's time you left, Elijah," Damon said with a spark to his voice. His blue eyes were hard and cold.

"Damon, stop. Elijah, you don't have to leave," McKenna said as she fought her way out of Stefan's arms. He really didn't put up much of a fight but she shoved him anyway. She came up to him. "Please don't leave."

Elijah smiled and framed her face with his hand. "I'm going to go. You have school in the morning and I don't want to mess up your schedule."

"But…"

He silenced her with a kiss to the forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. He suddenly lost himself in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her again. She came up on her tiptoes to returned it and to wrap her arms around his neck. When Damon cleared his throat, he stepped back and careful unwound her arms from his neck. He kissed her knuckles then turned and walked from the house.

McKenna watched until he was gone from sight before turning on the brothers. Without saying a word, she walked past them and into the house. As she was heading up the stairs, one of them caught her arm so she stopped.

"We're only doing this to protect you," Stefan said after he let go of her arm.

"As long as Elijah doesn't sell drugs or isn't a serial killer, I don't need you to protect me," she said calmly. She could talk that way with Stefan. He didn't get carried away like Damon did.

"It's not just Elijah. It's his entire family, especially Klaus and Rebekah," Damon said as he came in and poured a drink. He felt her glare through his clothes. When he turned around to look at her, he wasn't surprised.

"I'm not afraid of his family."

"You should be. Rebekah is very vindictive."

"If you hadn't slept with her, she wouldn't have it out for you."

"How'd you know about that?"

"You just told me."

Aggravated that she had conned him into it, Damon set his drink down. "Stay away from Elijah."

"News flash, Damon. I don't take orders from you." She turned and went up the stairs, slamming the door for good measure when she was in her room. She paced for a few moments before she remembered something. She pulled out her phone and dialed the newest number. "Kol? It's McKenna. Can you meet me tomorrow after school at the bar? Really? Good. See you there." Throwing the phone on her bed, she went to get a shower so she could go to bed.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Kol walked into the Mystic Grill the next afternoon with a spring in his step. He was going to show up the Salvatores, who were undoubtedly there keeping an eye on their new roommate.

He spotted McKenna behind the bar and walked over to her with a smile. She spotted him a few seconds before he got to the bar. Damn if his brother didn't already call dibs. If Elijah hadn't been the one to make a move first, he would have. She was pretty. But the only thing he was worried about was the fact that she didn't they were vampires. That was the only downside to this whole thing.

The upside was Elijah found someone he truly cared about.

Before he made it to the bar, a man stepped in his view. Kol stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. He was a hunter. He was the new hunter in town. Sources said he had two companions. Kol took a moment to look around. One was obviously sitting at the bar and the other was playing pool facing him. He had to be careful, but most important he had to watch out for McKenna.

"I got your number, vampire," the hunter said as he stopped shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Then you'll also know that I'm not alone here. Go after me, you'll have them to contend with," he said.

"We'll gladly take all of them on and any others who deem you worthy of life. That includes any humans." He looked right at McKenna when he said that.

Kol had to restrain himself against acting against this man. If he did anything, they would hurt McKenna then Elijah would hurt him for allowing something to happen to her. He simply stared the man down levelly. "Leave people alone and you won't get hurt either."

The hunter looked at him. "You're cocky. I like that. It'll make it even better to take you down. Watch your back, vampire. One day you may not have it."

Kol watched as he walked towards the door. The ones he identified as the rest of the group filed out after him. He walked over to the bar and sat down. A drink sloshed on his hand as it was set in front of him. He looked up. McKenna smiled at him. That smile alone brightened his mood.

"What'd that man want?" she asked.

Of course she'd see that. He shook his head. "It was nothing. I accidently bumped into him. I was just apologizing."

She didn't look convinced. "It looked more than that."

He shook his head. "It wasn't. So why did you call me here?"

Her face took on an expression that could rival Klaus's when he was with Caroline. Her eyes lightened with joy. "I know you know your brother took me out last night. I want to know what he likes so I can repay him." She frowned when he laughed. "What?"

"If there's one thing you need to know about Elijah it's that he doesn't like to be repaid for an act of kindness."

The look on her face made him shut up. What had he just said? "Was I an act of kindness?"

"No!" He really needed to curb his tongue. "No, you weren't an act of kindness. Elijah really, truly likes you. He doesn't do things like this often. He doesn't show his emotions often. To see him like this, the way he thinks about you and talks about you, it's truly something miraculous." He watched the way her face lit up. She truly liked his brother as much as he liked her. This was going to be interesting. "He likes art."

She refilled his drink which he didn't remember drinking. "Art?"

"Yes, art. Klaus sketches and draws sometimes. I've heard them talk about it on many occasions. His favorite is paintings. He has them decorating his room." He watched her face change to something he couldn't translate. "Do I get to know the secret?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He held one hand to his chest. "You wound me." She smiled at him. He grabbed a napkin and motioned for a pen. When she handed it to him, he wrote something carefully. "This is our address. Drop it off whenever you feel like it." He waved at her then paid his tab. As he was walking out, he saw Damon and Stefan. They always seemed to be around. So he waved at them. "Bye, boys."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Later that night Kol answered the doorbell. McKenna stood outside with a black bag clutched in her hand. She smiled at him and winked. Snorting, he took her by the elbow and escorted her in the house. Everyone heard the car pull up but only Elijah would have known whose it was. Kol was about to have a little bit of fun.

He crooked a finger at her and she followed him. He opened the cabinet and the fridge and poured her a glass of juice. He never understood why Klaus drank it but the second oldest liked the stuff so they had it in the house. He could tell she was slightly nervous by the shaking in her hands.

"Elijah! You have a guest!" he called from the kitchen. She gave him a weird look. "He would kill me if I didn't offer refreshments so I went ahead and got it out of the way." He smiled when she laughed out loud.

"It's good to see you made friends with my brother," Elijah said as he walked into the kitchen. He was dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. It was completely different than the way she had met him.

"He's been very helpful these last couple of days," she replied.

"See, brother? I'm not totally useless," Kol said as he leaned against the counter.

Elijah reached over and ruffled his brother's hair. "I never said you were, Kol." The youngest Mikaelsen smiled. Elijah turned and offered his hand. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

McKenna slid to the floor and took his hand. "I'd love to."

"Wait. What about the bag?" Kol asked.

"Oh! Oh, yeah." McKenna freed her hand and reached for the bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a canvas. She looked at it for a few moments. When she looked up, deep emotion was playing across her face. Smiling, she handed the canvas to Elijah. "Here. I want you to have this."

Elijah took the canvas gently from her hands and looked at it. He looked up at her and noticed she was looking at the canvas. He tilted it up so Kol could see it over his shoulder.

"It's a pack of wolves," the youngest brother said. He looked up. "It's excellent. Did you do this?"

McKenna shook her head. "No. I was there when it was painted, though. We went camping in the Poconos one weekend. My mother and I stayed up all night by that lake and waited for that pack to come to drink. My mother painted it in thirty minutes. I got to watch them until my mother ushered us away. It's the first in a long line she did right before she died."

Elijah shook his head. "I can't accept this."

She pushed it back into his hands. "No, I want you to take it."

"This is your mother's. You should keep it."

"I have two hundred more. Giving one away won't hurt me." She looked over his shoulder. "Kol told me you liked art. This is my thank you for taking me out last night."

Elijah laughed. "I hope this isn't what you're going to do every time. My room won't have enough wall space."

McKenna looked at him. "You mean we're going out more?"

"Oh, I plan on it. Now, allow me to show you the house." He smiled when she looked over her shoulder at Kol. He could only imagine what his brother was doing.

He led her up to his room. He walked across it to hang the picture on the wall. When he turned around, she was running her fingers over everything. He just watched her. She looked good in his room, as if she belonged. When she looked up, she looked around the walls. Art was in her blood so she was drinking it all in.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked into the silence.

She turned to look at him so fast her hair whipped out behind her and it looked like she was on fire. Her eyes were bright with delight. "I love it. You have some paintings that I would die to have even though I can't afford them."

He smiled. "One day maybe they can be yours."

"You can't give one of these to me. I won't accept it."

He moved closer to her. "Then you'll have to come over here more often so you can see them."

She watched him. "You'd allow me to come back?"

"You're welcome here at any time." Her smile took his breath away and he couldn't help but reach out to pull her to him. She fit in his arms perfectly. "I want you to come back."

"I'd like to."

Elijah lowered his head until he was kissing her with the fire catching in her hair and burning bright.


	5. Chapter 5

McKenna sat on the Wickery Bridge and painted.

When she had returned home from visiting Elijah, Stefan had told her she was going to get some major backlash from Damon when he returned. She made sure she was in bed when the older Salvatore came home.

The next day was Saturday so she didn't have class. She packed up her bag and art supplies, got in the car, and headed to a secluded area. She found the Wickery Bridge and set up.

Painting was one way she was able to relax. With everything going on, moving to Mystic Falls and getting set up, she had gotten into fights with Damon her first week living with them. She was used to being independent and making her own decisions. She didn't understand why he was so upset. Elijah was a good guy and she liked his family. At least she like Kol. He hadn't done anything to her.

So why was he making such a big deal?

Deciding to ignore all the questions swimming around in her head, she looked out at the water. The green liquid made her tilt her head in wonder. Could she get the color right or would she have to scrap the painting all together?

As she was mixing the colors to try to match it, another car pulled up. She recognized Elena Gilbert in the driver's seat. She got out and made her way over just as McKenna was putting the water on the canvas. Elena sat down beside her and watched for a few moments in silent wonder.

"My parents died on this bridge," she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just liked the way it looked," McKenna replied.

"Don't stop. It looks gentler than it really is. And thank you but I'm dealing with it." Elena looked out over the now still water. There was something she wasn't saying.

McKenna swirled her brushes in the water beside her then wiped them on a rag she had draped across her leg. "Just tell me what it is, Elena."

The other girl sighed. "How well do you know Elijah?"

"I'm getting to know him little by little. I know he likes art and wearing fine things. I saw him in jeans for the first time the other night." She stopped and looked at her. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

Elena looked at her with such sadness she turned her head somewhat away. "Someone needs to tell you and that might as well be me because I've been where you are now." She took a deep breath. "Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and the entire Mikaelsen family are vampires. That includes Elijah. Damon and Stefan are trying to keep you from getting hurt. I know I shouldn't be the one telling you this but I also don't want you getting hurt."

McKenna looked out over the river then. Elijah and his family were vampires? So were Damon and Stefan? That made sense. It Damon's protectiveness into prospect and the reason he didn't like Elijah that much.

"I'm so sorry for having to tell you but Elijah wouldn't unless you ask him dead on. He's that cautious," Elena babbled.

"Does this have anything to do with the group that showed up in the bar yesterday and confronted Kol?" she asked.

Elena looked at her in surprise. "What group? I didn't see a group when I was in there about seven."

"You wouldn't because they left just after Kol arrived."

The other girl looked nervous and confused. So nervous she was wringing her hands in her lap. Finally she stood and grabbed McKenna's hand. "We have to go talk to Kol. He has undoubtedly told his family by now."

McKenna didn't say a word as she cleaned up her area and packed it back in her car. Elena took her car and led the way to the Mikaelsen house.

The drive gave McKenna time to think. Elijah was a vampire. That made sense. It explained why he was a little bit cooler than she was and why he seemed more cautious than he needed to be. It also brought on new questions. If he was a vampire, why did he eat dinner with her a week ago when he took her out and why did he drink other things other than blood and how could he walk in the sun? That didn't make sense. She remembered from old movies that vampires couldn't eat solid foods or walk in the sun.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of the massively opulent Mikaelsen house. Elena was the first out of her car and walking up the front steps. McKenna caught up with her after she knocked on the door. They looked at each other as they waited. The door flew open seconds later. A young, blond woman stood on the other side.

"Great. Elena Gilbert and the new girl are here. Sorry but Elijah's not here," she said snootily. Her accent made it even worse.

"I'm not here to see Elijah. Well, I am, but right now I need to talk to Kol," McKenna replied calmly. There was no need for her to get into a fight with this girl.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved back to allow them in. She moved in the direction of the living room. "Kol, you have visitors!"

Elena stood nervously in the foyer of the house. McKenna could only image what Kol had done to the girl to make her act as she did. He had been nothing but a friend to her. Then again she was technically seeing his brother. She wondered if that would change when she talked with him about this certain topic.

Kol descended the stairs. His face went from confusion to a broad smile in about two seconds. He came over to them and offered a hug. McKenna gladly accepted it and wasn't surprised when Elena was hesitant to give him one. When she finally did, he took his time. McKenna punched him.

"Behave," she scolded.

Kol laughed. "I was just having fun."

"No, you were being a pain."

He motioned them to the kitchen where he set about pulling out glasses and orange juice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The girls looked at each other. Elena took the lead.

"McKenna said you had some unsavory visitors at the bar last night," she said.

He stopped pouring and looked at McKenna. "You saw that, did you?"

"I'm a bartender/waitress, Kol. I see everything," McKenna replied.

He passed the glasses to them and sat across the island. "What else did you see?"

"When he was done talking to you, two others joined him; one male and one female. They weren't much older than us."

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Elena looked between the two as she tried to figure out what was going on between them.

During that time, the door opened once again. Two sets of footsteps came their direction. There was a scoff behind them. Elena saw Elijah come behind McKenna and kiss her shoulder. The other girl turned her head towards him but immediately looked back at Kol.

"Elena Gilbert," Klaus said as he took up a position beside Kol. "There's no party tonight. What is the honor?"

"McKenna knows," Kol stated simply.

Elijah sucked in a deep breath at his brother's blunt statement. He looked at Klaus then down at the girl in front of him. How could she?

"How?" Klaus asked.

"She saw the hunters talking to me. I think Elena put two and two together for her."

"So there are hunters in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Yes, there are three of them. You better warn Damon and Stefan."

"I'll warn Caroline," Klaus said.

Elena and Klaus moved from the kitchen. Elena's car was heard pulling away from the house. McKenna got up and walked around the kitchen, keeping the remaining Mikaelsens to her back.

"Is it true?" she asked after a while. "Are you vampires?"

It took a moment and a little bit of whispering but Elijah finally answered. "Yes, we are vampires."

She nodded then turned around and crossed her arms. "Then how the hell can you walk in the sun and eat regular food?"

At that Kol burst out laughing. "We tell you we're vampires and all you care about is how we can walk out in the sun and eat regular food?" He laughed again and looked back at his brother. "She's a keeper, brother."

Elijah stared at her. "How is it you're not freaked out?"

"Oh please. I'm not that freaked out by anything. I may hate horror movies but that's because I hate the crappy CGI."

"If I told you Klaus was a hybrid, would that bother you?" Kol asked.

She took a minute to think about it then shook her head. "No, not really."

Kol nodded then turned and headed out of the kitchen. He clapped his brother on the shoulder on the way out. "I say keep her."

Elijah waited until his brother was gone before he moved around the counter to get to her. He framed her face as soon as he could touch her and searched her face for a few moments. What he found was a strong woman who could handle what and who he was.

He opened his eyes as her hands grasped his and moved them down. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She had become bolder in the week they had been seeing each other and he liked that.

He didn't press her against the counter like his instincts told him to. Instead he gripped her hips gently as he dipped his head. It felt nice. She wasn't running away screaming, which was a good sign, but she wasn't asking the pertinent questions.

"Wait." He pulled away and looked down at her. "You have to know the truth."

"On how you became a vampire?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay."

"Not here." He took her hand and led her from the house.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna stared at the ceiling.

Elijah had taken out to the backyard where they walked and he had told her his story. She had been completely surprised when he said it had been his mother who had turned him and it was she who had wanted to kill him. He had said they were all linked and if one died, they all would. His brother Finn had fled with his mother when Klaus, Kol and he had threatened her. He had also left but returned to see how his family was doing, only to be surprised to see Kol had returned and that he met her.

He had been totally gone when he told her all this. It was as if he had gone to some alternate reality. He wasn't Elijah Mikaelsen then. He was Elijah, son of Mikael and Esther. He was a young man who loved his family desperately enough to stay with them for a thousand years.

He had told her about the woman he and Klaus had fell in love with at the same time. It hadn't happened just once but twice. The other woman was Elena's ancestor and fellow vampire Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova as she was known then. He admitted to an infatuation with Elena until Damon had stepped in and put a stop to it. Then McKenna had showed up and his attention had shifted.

She should have been upset that he was telling her about the other women he had loved but it was his past and she had asked him to tell her. And he had. He said he wasn't going to lie to her anymore and she knew he meant it. She knew what he was and wasn't scared about it.

He had given her an explanation as to why he could eat and walk in the sun. He could eat as long as he had enough blood in his system to allow him to do so. He could walk in the sun because his mother had made rings for them that had been infused with a spell that allowed them out during the day. He had laughed when she said that she had been thinking of something completely cooler.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon laying in the backyard just staring at the sky. It was close to dark when she told him she had to get home. Stefan and Damon hadn't been home when she came back so she set her painting by the fire and went upstairs. They had returned a few hours later but she refused to go downstairs. She really needed to. She needed to talk to them.

Getting up enough courage, McKenna got up and went downstairs. Damon was leaning against the back of the couch that Stefan was sitting on. They were talking quietly, too quietly. That must have been part of their abilities.

"Hey, guys," she said as she stepped off the last step. She knew they knew she was standing there but she felt like she needed to tell them.

"Hey, Kenna," Stefan said. "Did you have a good day painting?"

"Yeah, it was cool."

"The portrait looks good."

"Thanks." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Elena told me what you and the Mikaelsens are."

"We know. She told us that she told you," Damon said as he moved to the chair.

"Is this what you were trying to protect me from? You didn't want me to find out what you were?"

"That and we didn't want you to get involved in our lifestyle," Stefan said as she walked around the couch and curled up beside him. "You're an innocent. There's no reason for you to be involved."

"It was bothering Elijah."

"Oh, forget Elijah already. He's just going to hurt you," Damon said as the ice in his glass clinked.

"Would you shut up? No one asked for your opinion."

"I give it freely."

"What's your problem, Damon? You've done nothing but ride my ass since I started talking to Elijah and his family."

Damon sat up and leaned forward. "You're young and you've never been in this before. At least Elena had some sort of warning before she got involved. You're an artist, for crying out loud. You have the ability to see things in a different light than the rest of us and paint it that way. Use that ability and forget about being with an Original who is going to die anyway."

McKenna had stared at the fire during his entire spiel. He was really being overprotective but she wasn't going to say anything about it. He could remain that way if he wanted but she was going to do things her way.

"Elijah's lonely. Even though he has his family, he doesn't have that one person he can truly open up to. He thinks everyone will turn his back on him and he will have no one." She turned to Stefan to make her point. "You're like that. Yes, I've talked to Elena. You have Damon and you trust Damon to be at your back. Elijah can't trust Klaus. Maybe Kol depending on his mood, but not Klaus. I can't let him do this alone."

"He's done this alone for a thousand years. He can survive a thousand more," Damon said hotly.

"Damon," Stefan said. It was more of a scolding tone but it was soft. When his brother was quiet, he looked back at McKenna. He rubbed her shoulder gently to let her know he was seriously thinking it over. "Elijah is honorable. He may need someone to help him deal with this but it doesn't have to be you."

McKenna looked at him incredulously then shrugged his hand away. "I can't believe you. You're the one who's supposed to be on my side. Just because Elijah took Elena to get you to do what he wanted so he could stop his mother from killing him and his siblings doesn't mean he'll do the same to me."

A smile ghosted its way across Stefan's face. "You've fallen hard for him haven't you?" She stopped at the thought and he nodded. "I figured. Not many people talk so passionately about a person unless they've fallen for him. All I can ask is that you be very careful. These hunters are the real deal. They will kill you if they find out you are involved with us."

Damon made a noise in the back of his throat as he downed his drink then slammed his glass down. "Well then I guess it can't be helped."

Stefan and McKenna watched him walk to the door and pull his leather jacket on. "Where are you going?"

The older Salvatore turned. "To pay Elijah a little visit." He slammed the door on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah let his mind wander as he stared at the wolves on his wall. He understood where McKenna got her love and joy of painting. Her mother had been an excellent artist. She used different size brushes for every little thing in the painting. The detail of the wolves was impeccable. He wasn't surprised this was one in a long line.

His wandering mind came back to the afternoon they had spent relaxed in his back yard. He had told her everything. At the time he didn't think anything of it. Elena had told her what was going on so he had to come clean about it all anyway. She had surprised him when the two question, although he knew she wasn't easily scared.

He wasn't certain if she picked up on his insecurities. He was a little apprehensive at telling her everything because he didn't want to trust just anyone with this information. He needed someone he could trust to be at his back during his weakest moment. He didn't tell her he didn't necessarily trust his family. She would have figured that out herself with the way he clenched up when she asked him about Klaus. Kol was a different story. Kol was still impressionable so Elijah wanted to keep him close. He didn't trust him fully but enough to know he was there.

When McKenna walked into his life, he felt as if he had been given a second chance. She was a breath of fresh air in a totally polluted world. When his mother tried to kill them all, he had felt as if nothing would ever make him smile again. Then the beautiful auburn had run into him at the bar and his entire focus had changed. She was now the center of his world and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

His thoughts took a turn for the deadly when the hunters came to mind. How dare they confront Kol in front of McKenna? Kol said he handled them admirably and McKenna hadn't said anything to contradict it. Maybe Kol had behave to prove that he could be trusted with McKenna? They did seem to have a strong bond forming. Maybe it could be beneficial to have his brother at his side, especially with the hunter so close to their house and their family. He was going to have to employ the help of the Salvatores as well considering McKenna lived with them.

He heard a car pull up in front of the house and assumed it was McKenna coming back after a fight with the brothers. Instead he was surprised when Damon Salvatore stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. He figured he'd better be the one meeting the older brother at the door instead of his sister or Kol. Both had it out for the other.

He made it downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, Damon looked up at him and smiled tightly.

"Great. Just the Original I wanted to see," he said. He motioned with a hand. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Elijah stepped back and allowed him entrance. Doing something he never really should do, he put his back to Damon and walked into the living room. Even thought they really couldn't feel the heat, there was a fire roaring in the hearth. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about McKenna," Damon said.

Elijah turned around quickly. "Is she hurt?"

"No and I want to keep it that way. She's fallen hard for you and the life we live is not the life an artist should take on. It might impede her judgment and her art. We both don't want that because she makes beautiful pieces of art. If that changes, it might hinder her goal to get into art school. I know you don't want that."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Keep her out of this. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore than she already has been. If something happens to you, it might be what stops her for life. If you care for her, you will do this."

The Original looked into the flames. What Damon was saying made sense. McKenna didn't deserve the life she was getting herself into. Her art was her first priority if she wanted to go to art school next year. Being with him would ensure two things. 1.) She would never be allowed out of his sight if she stayed, and 2.) She was definitely going to get hurt.

But why couldn't he let her go? He tried to tell himself that she was just a human woman who needed the love of a human man. She deserved children and a happy life, not the one he would give her. If she stayed with him, she would be spoiled like a queen but she would never have a child or a human husband.

He looked at Damon. This vampire was trying to protect her. He didn't give off jealousy. It was more of a protective older brother. He wanted to keep her safe because she was living in his house and those who did that were under his protection.

"I can't give her up, Damon," he finally said.

Damon nodded. "I didn't figure you could but I at least had to ask. We'll keep an eye on her and Elena at all times so we don't lose either one of them."

"What about when McKenna paints? She likes to be alone during those times."

"I'm sure if you're with her, she won't object too much. This is not her fight, Elijah."

"I know. I will keep her safe."

Damon frowned. "We'll keep her safe together. Now I'm going to get back home to make sure my brother hasn't let her get out. This is the prime time for hunters after all."

After he heard the car pull away, Elijah picked up his phone and called McKenna. When she picked up on the third ring, he said two simple words.

"It's over."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna stalked down the stairs to where Damon was. The bastard had done something so unforgivable she was going to kill him.

She had been getting ready for bed when Elijah had called. She thought it was just to say good night like he had been doing if she didn't see before she went home. Boy, had she been wrong.

"It's over," he said before hanging up.

She knew Damon had said something to him to make him change his mind about everything. Of course it had been a little over a week since they had actually accepted that they were together. Their chemistry had been instant that it felt odd not saying she was with him.

Which was why she was going to kill Damon.

She hit the last step about the same time he walked by them. Not thinking, she jumped him from there. He caught her but barely had time to keep his balance. They fell in an inelegant heap on the floor behind the couch.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"What?"

"Five minutes ago he called and said it's over. What did you say to him?"

Damon let his head drop to the floor. "Son of a bitch. I didn't tell him to do this." She raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, I did tell him to let you go but he denied it. I didn't think he would do this."

"Great. Now thanks to you he's gone." She shoved herself off him and padded for the door.

"Where are you going?"

McKenna looked at him as she zipped up her jacket. "Where do you think?"

"He did it for a reason and now you're going to walk in there and demand why?"

"He did it because you asked him to. I'm going to make it right and get what I want."

Damon couldn't stop her as she walked out of the house.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah turned around as the door as his bedroom door slammed open. McKenna stood in the doorway with Kol behind her. His little brother was making a face that said it wasn't his fault; that she had just stormed by him and up the stairs. Of course his brother hadn't let her in. McKenna was stubborn when it came to things she believed in or when she was angry. He suspected it was the latter.

He made a motion for his brother to go away. When he was gone, Elijah turned back around.

"You shouldn't be here, McKenna," he said.

"Now we both know it's a lie," she replied as she moved further into the room. "Your body language may be telling me you don't want me here but your voice says something completely different."

He smiled beside himself. In just a week she could tell the difference in his voice. "Go home."

"Why? Why shouldn't I be here?"

"You could get hurt."

"Like you would hurt me."

"I wouldn't, no, but the hunters will if they know you're with me. I can't let that happen. You're safer with the Salvatores."

"I'm in just as much danger with Damon and Stefan as I am here with your family. What's the real reason you don't want me here?" He didn't say anything. "Elijah."

"Just go away, McKenna. It's easier on both of us."

"Just like it was easy on Elena when Klaus convinced Stefan to leave her just so he could save here?" Elijah heard her come up on him seconds before her arms came around his waist, her hands flat on his belly and her head pressed to his back. "I don't scare easy, Elijah, so quit trying to scare me away."

"I just don't want you hurt."

"Do you know what would hurt me more? If you turn me away without at least putting up a fight. That would hurt me more than anything because that's what my father did. After my mother died, he quit trying to live. Even though I was there, it was as if he had lost the reason to live. He left me alone with no family and no way to support myself. I've come to think of the Salvatores and your brother as my family. Don't take that away from me."

There was stark pain in her voice. He felt it reverberate against his back seconds before it reached his ears. In a short amount of time, she had made a new family for herself and thought he was threatening to take it away from her. That was the last thing he wanted for her.

He wanted her to have a family and so much more. He wanted to be with her and he wanted her to have what her heart desired. He thought that giving it up before it was nearly impossible to let go would ease the pain. He had never imagined that he would be in the same predicament that she was in. He also had fallen so hard it was impossible to let go. Damn his heightened vampire emotions.

Elijah turned around so fast McKenna barely had time to react before he was kissing her. This was a sudden change from the brooding man in the window. Now he was the man, or vampire, with the gentle touch and soft kiss that made her feel like a young girl. Technically she was younger than him, but that didn't seem to matter to them.

She shoved at his chest to get him to pull away. When he did, she looked into his eyes. There was a steadfastness in his gaze. He wasn't going to run anymore.

"Don't push me away, Elijah. We can make it through this together."

He answered by kissing her again. She felt him push her backwards and a few seconds later, the back of her knees were hitting the mattress of his bed. She allowed him to push her back. He didn't crawl on top immediately. Instead he laid beside her as he continued to kiss her.

"Wait," she rasped out. He pulled back and looked down at her. Her throat constricted. "I've never done this before."

He smiled then nuzzled her arm. "Don't worry."

And she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

McKenna woke to sunlight streaming in the room. It took a few moments for her to remember where she was.

Then the night came flooding back tenfold. She had spent the night with Elijah. And when she said spent the night, she meant _spent_ the night.

It hadn't been an awful. He had been a complete gentleman, telling her what he was going to do before he did it and then asking if she was okay. It had been the one thing she had been so nervous about. She didn't know if he would be gentle or if he would just do what he wanted from the get go. But he didn't. He made sure she was comfortable before he did anything.

Sleeping next to him had been a shocker in all honesty. She didn't know he slept like a regular human. He had made sure she was comfortable, again, before lying beside her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Skin was touching skin and that was a new sensation. Granted skin had been touching skin earlier but this was a different take. They were still, not moving, and their skin was touching.

McKenna rolled over and found an empty bed beside her. An unhappy noise escaped her. He would get up and leave her to sleep alone. Although it was a little disconcerting to wake up alone, it was a blessing in disguise. It meant he wouldn't see her thoughts all over her face just yet.

She got up then and winced as a dull pain slid up her spine. Well, so much for not being hurt. Her mother had said she would be hurting the first time so she wasn't too concerned. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited, she looked in the mirror and inspected herself. There were no puncture wounds so he hadn't bitten her during their crazy night. She wouldn't have blamed him if he did but she was secretly happy he didn't.

When the room was foggy, she stepped into the shower and let the water wash the sweat and annoyance off her. This sucked because she didn't have her own shampoo or body wash but she would have to make due. She used all of Elijah's stuff out of necessity.

After getting as clean as she could, she grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body. She found a thinner one and wrapped her hair in it. Walking out into the bedroom she looked around. Elijah had taken her clothes, leaving her undergarments hanging on the chair. He was a gentleman so he wouldn't bother those but it meant she didn't have anything to wear unless she raided his closet.

Which she did.

She opened the double doors and looked around. All that was in there was dress clothes. Button up shirts, slacks and khakis, blazers, ties, a few pairs of jean, and casual shirts were hung neatly in a row and color coordinated. Sighing, she grabbed a gray shirt and went in search of something other than khakis, slacks and jeans. She found a pair of shorts in one of the drawers and grabbed them.

After getting dressed, she climbed back in the bed and grabbed her phone. Three missed calls from Damon and a text from Stefan. They were not going to be happy when she told them where she had been, although they probably knew where she had been. She sent a quick text to Stefan then pulled her hair down from the towel.

As she towel dried her hair, the door opened. Kol stuck his head in and smiled. He sauntered in and dropped himself to the bed, stretching across it and leaning on one shoulder. She swatted his hand away as he tugged at a strand of her hair.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I figured you would have left last night in hysterical tears after he turned you down. Imagine my surprise when I awoke to find my big brother making breakfast. Only two things would make him do that. First, it's a holiday and he cooks for the entire family. Second he has someone he's trying to impress. I know it's not a holiday yet so I had to come check it out." He smiled when he looked her over. "I see you didn't plan on staying the night. I haven't seen those shorts."

"I didn't plan on staying over. It just kind of happened. Then I find out he's taken my clothes." She rolled her eyes.

"He had them washed. I heard the washer going when I walked into the kitchen. I think he was being nice." McKenna stared at the wall as she finger combed her hair. Kol thumped her knee. "What's wrong?"

"I feel inadequate for this role," she said.

"For what? Being Elijah's lover?"

McKenna punched him and he laughed. "No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know how I can help him against the hunters."

"Don't try to." He held up his hands when she looked at him with a surprised expression. "Take Stefan, Elena, and Damon for example. Elena always wants to be in on the plan and those two allow her. From what I heard, nine times out of ten she's the reason it never works. Elijah would never allow you to put yourself in danger for him. He would lock you up before he let that happen."

"So you're saying I should just sit back and let him do his job?"

"No, I'm saying if he says it's too dangerous for you to be involved, he's probably right."

"Do you think he'll allow me to hear a plan?"

Kol thought about that then did something with his head. "Maybe, depending on what they're planning. Don't be mistaken. We are predators."

"I understand that."

"Do you? Do you understand that you could get hurt by any one of us at any time? That one of us can lose control and essentially kill you? Even Elijah?"

"Yes, I understand that and it doesn't scare me."

He smiled. "You're a strong one. I can see why Elijah wants you around. I know now why I want you around." McKenna smiled and that made him happy. "Do me a favor. If one of us tells you to leave because we think it's too dangerous for you to be there, run and don't look back. Let fight or flight kick in and choose flight. Elijah would kill me if something happens to you. Do you understand me? If we say run, run. Run back to the Salvatores and stay there until Elijah or I come for you. My password for you to know it's safe will be the wolf painting."

McKenna turned and looked at the wolves on Elijah's wall. That would be the easiest thing for her to know.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hit on her, Kol," Elijah said as he walked into the room.

Kol slipped into a standing position and crossed the room, bumping shoulders with his brother as he went. "Not at all, brother. I would never do that to you." He winked as he walked out of the room.

Elijah smiled as he got a good look at McKenna. She was dressed in his clothes and they swallowed her. He had asked his sister to loan her some clothes but Rebekah had steadfastly refused. Her stubbornness bothered him sometimes.

"What did my brother want?" he asked as he set the tray down on the bed.

"He was just telling me what I should do should things get dangerous," she replied as she dug into the fabulous breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and Klaus's orange juice.

"He's right. If it gets too dangerous, I don't want you around."

"Would you tell me the plan if you make one?"

"No."

She looked at him then. "How am I supposed to think about other things if I keep thinking you're out there somewhere about to get your head chopped off? I couldn't do that. I'm not asking to be part of the plan, but I'd like to know what you're going to do so I could create an alibi if you get arrested or something for it."

Her protective streak had come out and he wasn't used to that. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"All right. I'll tell you our plans but you cannot get involved in it."

"I won't."

"Now, eat. Matt called and asked you to come in today."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

After Elijah gave her her clean clothes back, he drove her to work. Matt had given her a spare shirt to wear for the day with the promise that she'd wash it and return it the next night. With the promise in mind, she set about slinging drinks and taking people their food.

McKenna picked up a tub and began busing tables. Every time she passed Matt, he hip bumped her. Every time she laughed. He was goofy and he hit it just to make her smile.

As she was making her last pass, she tripped and went sprawling across the floor, dropping the tub. She groaned as she sat up and looked at her arms. Glass from the broken cups was sticking out of her skin.

"Kenna?" Matt asked as he hurried over. He kneeled down beside her and looked at her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just tripped," she replied as she pulled glass from her arm. "Sorry I broke the glasses."

He laughed. "Don't worry about that. As long as you're okay." There was laughing behind her and he looked up. "Did you do this?"

The woman who was laughing simply shrugged. "She tripped over my foot. I can't help that she's a klutz."

Matt glared at her as he helped his co-worker up. "The glass comes out of your tab." He ignored her look of disgust as he wrapped a rag around McKenna's arm. "Come on."

As they were moving to the back room, Alaric appeared. McKenna shook her head so he didn't say a word. Once they were secure in the store room, Matt set her down and looked at her arm.

"It's not too bad. I don't think you'll need stitches but let's get as much glass out as we can," he said.

"What happened out there?" Alaric asked.

"He knows," Matt said when she hesitated slightly.

"They were hunters," she blabbed as she watched Matt clean her arm.

"What'd you do to them?" the teacher asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing. She was working when they tripped her," Matt replied. He finished wrapping her arm. "It's all taped up but I suggest you take the rest of the day off to make sure you don't aggravate it."

"I'm tired of taking time off. I need this job," she replied agitatedly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I really think you should go home for the night. It's better."

"For me to admit defeat? You know I'm not like that, Matt."

"But it'll keep you alive until we can do something about it," Alaric said.

Matt got a glint in his eye. "I'll pay you for full day." He waited a few moments. Finally he smiled when she nodded and took her hands in his. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

McKenna stood and brushed by them. She grabbed her jacket from the rack and pulled out her phone. It was answered on the second ring just as she walked out to the bar. "Kol, come pick me up."

"I thought you had to work today," Kol replied on the other end. She heard the wind whistling through the ear piece.

She looked around the bar, taking in the three hunters at various ends of the building. "There was a little accident."

The tires squealed as he obviously turned his car around and headed her direction. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really. Just come pick me up. I'll tell you then."

Five minutes later, the youngest Mikaelsen brother stopped outside the bar. McKenna got in the car and stilled his hand when he went to put it in gear. They watched as the hunters file out and climbed in their car. Kol didn't say a word as he put the car in gear and headed out. McKenna sat back and watched the scenery change.


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah was surprised when McKenna showed up at his house three hours after he dropped her off at work. His surprise turned to concern when Kol came in behind her. He wasn't smiling. Instead he was looking at her with concern that only a friend could muster. Neither one said anything and that was what ended up getting to him.

A few minutes later and couple of cars pulled up. Kol opened the door to allow Damon. Stefan, Elena and Caroline in the door. Bonnie came in seconds before the door was slammed. McKenna's look of surprise made him realize something had happened.

Kol gently took McKenna by the arm and led her into the living room. He disappeared for a few moments and returned with a glass of whiskey. McKenna looked up at him. He nodded towards it and she took it hesitantly.

"Caroline?" Klaus's voice was extremely excited as he came in. He hugged her tightly. When he stepped back, he looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Your brother called us here," Caroline replied.

Klaus looked to Elijah. "What's going on, Elijah?"

"I didn't. Our youngest brother did," Elijah replied. They all looked at Kol then. "What's going on, brother?"

Kol looked at McKenna. She nodded and stood. She unzipped her jacket and let Kol slide it off. He tossed the jacket to the couch and looked up at his family. "She was attacked by the hunters."

Elijah crossed over to her and took her face in his hands. She looked up at him long enough to see the anger and fire before looking away. Gently he unwound the bandages around her forearms and looked at them. It was the first time McKenna had looked at the cuts Matt had bandaged. They weren't that bad but she could understand why they were all on edge.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Matt did. He made the woman pay for the glass on her tab," she replied. She pulled her arms from him and took a step towards Damon. He was huffed up and fuming. "I'm fine, Damon."

He looked at her. "You call this fine? You were attacked in your place of work. This cannot happen. Not anymore."

"They didn't attack me. Kol just exaggerates. She tripped me and I dropped the tub of dirty glasses on the floor. I ended my little joy ride by sliding across the broken glass with my bare arms. It was very funny."

Damon gripped her shoulders hard. "It was her way of telling you she has your number. Why can you see that?"

"Please take your hands of her," Elijah said. Damon looked at him then dropped his hands to his side. "McKenna, he's right. This is too dangerous for you to be involved in. I know we discussed this topic this morning but after today I have to assert my authority."

McKenna stared at him. He didn't see anything in her gaze that he could translate. He couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt or a little of both. Silently, she grabbed her jacket and her keys off the mantle and walked out the door. Her car roared to life and then was gone down the driveway.

"She's going into hiding," Stefan said. "You couldn't tell but you hurt her feelings. She won't surface for days now."

"Great. More girl drama," Damon muttered.

"If it hadn't been for you provoking Elijah, this wouldn't be happening."

Damon looked at his brother. "If Elijah hadn't walked into her life, this wouldn't be happening."

"Enough!" Elena scolded, throwing her hands between the two brothers. "You're both right and you're both wrong. McKenna can get hurt, we all know that. I could get hurt as well. She understands what's going on and pushing her away won't help. Elijah, you need her as much as Stefan needs me and, as much as I hate to say it, Klaus needs Caroline."

Kol stirred by the fireplace as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll go find her."

"No," Elijah said. "I will. This is my mess. I will clean it up."

"She's at the Wickery Bridge. It's where she goes to paint," Elena said.

"We'll figure out a plan while you're gone," Klaus said as his brother walked by him.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna stared at the water of the Wickery River and imagined she was curled comfortably in her bed alone or in Elijah's with his arms around her. She didn't ask to be the target of the hunters. She didn't ask to be protected. But she was and there was nothing she could do about it.

She watched a doe and her fawn came down to the water to drink. With her sketchpad at the ready, she began to draw what she saw; a mother with her child. It reminded her so much of the way she used to follow her mother. They used to take long walks in the park and sometimes they would even sit down and paint together. On the weekends the entire family went to the mountains where her father played music while she and her mother danced around a campfire.

She stopped in the middle of her sketch- all that was left was the river- and got up. She walked down the bridge and then down the river bank where wildflowers and honeysuckles growing. The doe and the fawn looked at her as she stood parallel to them and picked the flowers.

When she had a decent pile, she sat down on the ground and began to weave the flowers into her hair, just like her mother used to do on camping trips. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't notice the doe and fawn had come closer to her. The fawn sniffed her curiously then crawled in her lap to lie in her pile of flowers. She laughed at it, petting its soft nose in the process. The doe lay behind her and basked in the sunlight.

McKenna finished her task then looked out over the river. Bugs jumped across the water in intricate patterns. Butterflies colored the skies as they flew from flower to flower. It was a peaceful day.

She picked up the fawn and gently placed it by its mother before she kicked off her shoes and rolled up her jean legs up to her knees. She walked cautiously to the river then waded to her calves in cool, green water. Her mind calmed as the water touched her skin. She had always had this affinity for nature. It always came natural to her, which is why she was an artist. She never wished to hurt anything.

"Does the water feel good?"

McKenna looked up at the bridge. "It does. It has a calming affect for me."

"Are you certain you're not a witch?"

"I'm positive."

Elijah looked out over the area. Finally his gaze rested on hers. "Come back to the house."

"Why? So you can tell what to do in front of everyone again? I don't think so."

He was behind her but he didn't step into the water. "I can't have you hurt."

"I didn't do anything to that hunter. She tripped me on purpose."

"I know you were telling the truth. You wouldn't harm a fly." He looked back at doe and fawn lying in the grass. "I know your power."

McKenna frowned at him. "I'm nothing supernatural, Elijah."

"I know but your inner calmness is what draws the animals to you. It's why my brother Klaus hasn't done anything untoward to you. He feels that inner peace and it calms his wolf." She cast him a strange look. "Werewolves have alphas in their packs. The alphas job is leader. Klaus is a leader. I remember he told me one time that there was a whole slew of wolves down the chain of command. The lowest wolf was the omega."

"Alpha and omega. The beginning and the end in Greek."

He nodded at her understanding. "The omega wolf is at the bottom of the pack but always has a special place in the pack. The omega can calm the rest of the pack. You're human omega, one who can get close to wild animals and calm wild humans and vampires. You're a real asset to us all."

"So now I'm an asset?'

"I didn't mean it in the sense as if you're property. Your hidden talent can be used to help us stop the hunters."

McKenna shook her head. "Wait, wait. First you don't want me anywhere near this fight and now you're saying I can help during it?"

Elijah looked pained. "Yes."

"Make up your mind, Elijah. What am I? Am I a hindrance or an asset? I can't be both."

He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "You're neither. The only thing you are the woman I have fallen so hopelessly in love with. You'll have to forgive me for being protective but this is the first time I have a woman I love and I'm not fighting with Klaus over her."

McKenna gripped his hands in hers. "If you love me, don't send me away."

His thumbs caressed her cheeks tenderly. "Come back to the house with me."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I am going to need a ride."

She laughed. "You ran all the way here?"

"Once Elena told me where you were I figured it'd be easier to run instead of drive."

"Did you just assume I'd give you a ride back?"

He bent over and picked up her shoes. "I figured once I pleaded my case and you understood, you'd take me back."

McKenna smiled. "Elijah, come here." He paced forward. She tugged his arm hard enough that he flew into the water. She knew he could have stopped her but she had caught him somewhat off guard. He stood from the water and let it drip off him. "Now we're even. Come on. Get in the car."

She yelped when he came out of the water superhumanly and grabbed her from behind. His wet shirt soaked through hers as he pressed himself against her. He tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her.

"I love these flowers in your hair. It makes you look rustic," he whispered against her ear.

McKenna smiled as she turned around. "My mother used to do this for me when we went camping. It was her way of making the earth come to me.'

"They look good in your hair." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get back to the house so I can tell the others."

"Damon's not going to be happy about it."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

And Damon wasn't.

"She's a what?" he asked. He paced the room as the others sat around the fire with drinks.

Elijah had walked McKenna, flowers in her hair, back into the house. Kol had jumped up from his seat but stopped when he saw the full blown smile on his brother's face.

Then he had explained the entire situation. He told what he had found out at the river, about how he had found McKenna in the river with a doe and fawn laying in the grass behind her. He explained about the drawing he found in the car on their ride back. He explained about how a pack of wolves worked with an alpha and omega. He finally finished up his explanation with his views on McKenna.

"She's an omega," Elijah explained once again.

"What the hell is an omega anyway?"

Klaus sighed. "An omega is the lowest wolf on a werewolf totem pole. He or she has the ability to calm the rest of the pack. In humans, an omega can calm the people he or she is with. People open up to an omega to the point where they're spilling their guts."

"How can you be certain?" Stefan asked.

"You didn't see how calm those deer were today," Elijah said. Damon looked at him. "Klaus, summon your wolf."

"That's very dangerous, brother," Klaus replied.

"I just need to prove my point."

Klaus unwrapped himself from Caroline and stood. He closed his eyes and stood still for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, they were gold. His wolf was to the top. If he pushed hard enough, he could change. A growl rose in his throat as he looked around the room at everyone else. Elena was terrified and Bonnie stood ready to take action should need to.

McKenna looked at Elijah but he didn't look at her. She watched Klaus carefully. She watched the way he moved, the way his muscles rippled as he walked. Finally she stood. Kol moved in behind her but Elijah stopped him.

"Brother, he could kill her," Kol complained. He was scared.

"She needs to do this alone," Elijah said.

They all watched as McKenna walked up to Klaus. The wolf inside the vampire looked at her with blood in his eyes. Slowly McKenna raised her hands to Klaus's face. He snorted and jerked back but she followed through until she was framing his face. They stared at each other for a few moments. Gently, her thumbs made circles around his scruffy cheeks.

"Come back to us. To Caroline. This isn't you," she whispered to his face; to the man.

She continued talking like that, moving her thumbs in the same circular motions. Within seconds, Klaus's normal eyes were back and he was staring at her in complete shock. McKenna stepped back closer to the fire, to Elijah.

"And that is what an omega does. She reaches down to the soul of a human or wolf and pulls it back to the top," Elijah said as he pulled McKenna to him. She wrapped her arms securely around him.

"Is that why Damon's so protective of her?" Elena asked.

"An omega is a precious person, one who must be protected at all times. That would be my guess."

"So what's your big plan?" Kol asked as he picked at the flowers in McKenna's hair. "And why the hell do you have these all through your hair?"

"Stop it, Kol." McKenna swatted his hand away. "My mother used to do this when we went camping."

"My plan is to put McKenna in the way of these hunters. If she can at least get under one's skin, we can take them down from the inside."

"You want her to become a hunter so we can take them down?" Damon asked. Elijah nodded. "You're just going to get her killed."

"We talked about this, Damon. Elijah lets me do this and I promise to stay out of the way when you go in for the kill," McKenna said.

"What happens if you get hurt worse than a few cuts by glass?" She shrugged. "You can't be so nonchalant about potentially losing your life!"

"There's no need to yell, Damon," Stefan scolded. He looked at his new friend. "Kenna, how are you going to get up the strength to attempt to kill one of us? You're barely over five foot."

"I'm five foot five, thank you very much. And I plan to start running and kickboxing again. Alaric said he'd work with me."

"A vampire hunter training a newbie. Sounds very good."

"Now, let's give this time to sink in and for everyone to get ready because starting tomorrow night we begin the beginning of the end for the hunters," Elijah said.

Damon looked at McKenna as he walked out the door. "Are you coming?"

She looked at him then tightened her hands in Elijah's shirt. "No, I'm not coming home tonight."

He nodded, too drained to argue with her.

Elijah freed himself. "I'm going to let out guests out."

McKenna watched him walk into the foyer after the Salvatores, Elena and Bonnie walked out. She looked at Kol. He smiled at her. She smiled back and then headed up the stairs. Once enclosed in Elijah's room, she changed into one of Elijah's shirts and started taking her hair down, strategically unweaving the flowers from her hair.

The door opened when she was pulling the last flower free. Elijah appeared in the mirror and smiled at her. She smiled back and watched as he picked up the brush and began to brush her hair.

"You were very brave facing down my brother's wolf form the way you did," he said as he gently tugged the brush through her hair.

"I wasn't brave. I did what I had to do. When his eyes changed, I felt the animal reach out. It was as if he wanted me to calm him, like he didn't want to be what he was," she said.

"Niklaus has never wanted to be a hybrid. It was a curse he was born with and it was doubled when my mother changed us."

"I guess that's why I wanted to help him. Not only does he have an animal living in him, but he also has the wants and needs of a cannibal."

Elijah pressed his nose to the side of her neck. "You have school tomorrow."

She laughed. "You have the worst timing ever, Elijah."

"It's difficult dating a high school girl."

"You make it sound so pervy."

"It would be if anyone found out my real age."

"They'd speculate even now."

"You're eighteen. Technically it's legal." He tilted her head so he could kiss her and laughed when she turned in his arms. When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. "Time to go to bed."

She yelped when he swung her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her on the free side and crawled in beside her. She waited until he was situated before she snuggled up beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Kol took McKenna to school. It was an interesting second ride. The first one had been quiet and brooding. Kol had been planning the hunter's demise. McKenna had been holding back pain. It was a silent trip.

This trip was loud and boisterous. Kol liked American music, which was still surprising given his accent even though he had been alive over a thousand years. He had a good singing voice and sang every song on the radio while he drove. McKenna laughed at him despite the fact that she had been concerned he was driving with no hands.

When they pulled up to the school, every head turned. Kol drove an expensive, foreign car that no one else at the school could afford to drive. So when McKenna stepped out, everyone was looking.

"Either Elijah or myself will be picking you up this afternoon for work," he said as she leaned in the window.

"Don't you think it's better if I do this alone? I mean we could tip them off," she replied.

"I don't feel right leaving you alone."

"She won't be alone. We're here." McKenna turned around to see Stefan and Bonnie standing behind her. "Hey, Kenna."

She turned back around to look at Kol. "See? I'm protected."

Kol made a face. "Don't ruin my fun for me."

"Oh, shove off, Kol. We all know you're sucking up to Elijah by protecting his human," Rebekah said as she walked by the car.

"Sister, you do have a snarky attitude." Rebekah made a face at her brother. "Ride with Bonnie to the bar. We'll see you at the house tonight. Elijah's collecting your stuff from the Salvatores." McKenna frowned and Kol smiled. "You're moving in with us." Then he drove off.

McKenna turned to Stefan with raised eyebrows. He sighed and turned to walk into the school. "Elijah called this morning after you left with Kol. He said he was coming over to get your stuff, that you were moving in with him."

"I never said such a thing."

"Maybe not but it's happening. I wouldn't fight it."

"Never said I would." She smiled at him. "See you in English." She walked away towards her locker to get her math and English books. When she turned around, Rebekah was in her way. "Good morning to you too."

"Let's get this straight. I don't want you in my house but you make my brother happy. Hurt him and I will kill you," she said.

"Then he'll kill you so don't place me in the way of a brother/sister feud." McKenna stared her down until Rebekah took a step back. "I didn't ask to move into your house. Talk to Elijah about that."

The blond sighed. "I have to stay near you at all times. Give me a copy of your schedule. We'll coordinate protection that way."

"Didn't you understand last night? I have to do this on my own or it won't work. They have to trust me so I can bring them down."

"If you get hurt in the process, my brother will have a corollary. Until you get in, you're protected by the rest of us. Deal with it. I'll see you in history and at lunch."

As she walked away, McKenna resigned herself to the fact that her friends were not going to give up on the protection. She walked on to her math class.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

After math, English, art, and lunch, McKenna walked into history. She looked around the room. Unfortunately there was only one seat left open and it was right in the middle Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah. Sighing, she sat down and opened a notebook.

As Alaric started talking, she started sketching, first the back of Bonnie's head then her profile from memory. She kept going until she had everyone's profiles done. She wasn't paying a bit of attention so she didn't see the new girl walk in. Her head snapped up when she recognized the voice.

It was the hunter. She was young, but not young enough to be in high school. She was posing as a student to get close to Stefan and Caroline. Now she had to tread lightly.

As she sat down, the girl caught her eye and winked. So she recognized McKenna. That could pose a problem. McKenna scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper and slid it back to Stefan. Seconds later, his answer came in.

_Don't let her see you interact with us. _

Plan and simple. That she could do.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Paisley walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around. She had been given an assignment. She was to infiltrate the high school and pick out the vampires there. That had been the easy part. The hard part had been seeing the girl she had tripped and hurt in the bar the last time she had been in here. She actually felt bad about that. Now walking back into the bar she felt that guilt ten times over.

The girl she had tripped had flowers braided into her hair. It was an intricate design that had taken some time to do. It made her more amiable to be around, as told by the customers calling on her. Her smile was huge and her laughter genuine as she talked and interacted with the clientele. Guys from across the grill and at the bar started calling out to her so she walked to the bar to get a good idea.

"Hey, there. Remember me? I'm in your history class," she said once the girl was behind the bar.

She looked up. "Yeah, I remember you. I also remember you tripped me on Sunday when I was working." There was a bite to her voice. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see if you would accept my apology. I was dared to do it and so I did. I didn't know you were going to drop the tub and break all your glasses." She stopped and thought about it. "I shouldn't be apologizing because I had to pay for those glasses."

"It was your own stupidity that caused me to fall and break the glasses thus forcing you to pay for the glasses. Now if that is all that you have to say to me, you can take a seat in Matt's section."

Paisley grabbed her arm as she started to wipe down the bar. She looked at her. "I heard there are vampires here. Is it true?"

"I don't know. I just moved here."

"You're a decent one then."

"What do you mean decent?"

"I mean you could be a decent vampire hunter. I know some people who can help you learn."

"I don't want to learn. I don't want to kill people."

Paisley looked at the sketch book lying on the bar. She snatched it up and began flipping through it, awe on her face. "You're an artist. No wonder you don't want to hurt anyone."

"What you mean?"

"Artists never want to hurt any living thing. And with the flowers woven into your hair it just proves my point."

"You're saying I'm a push over just because I like to draw and paint."

"No, I'm saying even though you know how to do all this, deep down you know how to kill people. Everyone does. It just takes a different person to bring those urges to the top."

"Hey, Parker, can I get a beer please?" Paisley looked over at the hot accent that sat beside her.

"Seriously, Kol? It's four o'clock in the afternoon. You're drinking already?" the girl said with a laugh.

"What can I say? I like to get started early." He looked over at the girl to his left. "Hey there. I'm Kol Mikaelsen."

"Paisley Carter," she replied.

"Why are you named after a color?"

The other girl snorted to keep from laughing out loud. "Kol, you're downright fiendish."

Kol smiled. "You remember what my sister said. I have a devilish smile."

"And a bad sense of humor to go with it. Do you need anything else?"

"Some food will do."

"Find a seat and behave." She shook her head as he slid off his stool and walked away. "Do you want anything or are you just here to get me fired?"

Paisley grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at her. "Parker, listen to me. You need to join us."

"Why do I need to join you?"

"Because that man right there was a vampire?"

The other girl scoffed. "Kol? A vampire? I don't believe you."

"Then he's already gotten under your skin. I can't help you if you won't allow me to." She got up and started away.

"Wait. What if I need to get a hold out you?"

Paisley smiled to herself then turn around. She grabbed the drawing pencil and scribbled her number down. "You can reach me at that number. I'll tell you where to meet me." The other girl nodded. Paisley turned and walked away.

McKenna watched her leave. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Keep up the good work. _

_Kol_

She looked up at him and caught his eye. He nodded at her. She got back to work.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

That night Elijah lounged on settee in the living room by the fire. He had glass of wine in one hand and a plate of cheese and various meats in the other. He watched as McKenna painted a portrait she had in her head. She had been painting when he returned home from gathering her things so he had gotten something to curb his hunger while he waited for her to finish.

He found he truly enjoyed watching her pain. She got this look on her face when she was really into it and bit her lip. Sometimes there was paint on her face, much like there was now. There was a blue swipe across her forehead. Either she had swiped the brush across her forehead or had paint on her finger when she scratched her head. Either way, it was a little endearing.

He wasn't certain if she knew if he was there or not. Sometimes she got into something and ignored everything around her. He figured it was one of those times. He heard her groan in frustration as paint went flying everywhere, leaving three nice splotches on her face.

After an hour or so, she sighed and leaned back. That was the sign she was done. Finally she looked up over the easel and smiled. So she hadn't seen him when he walked in. Leaving the painting to dry by the fire, she got up and walked over to him. He set his wine glass on the coffee table as she crawled on top of him. She kissed him.

"Mmm," he mumbled. He looked up at her when she pulled away. "Kol says you played your part brilliantly today."

"He almost made me break character," she replied as she meticulously unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and ran her hands along his collarbone.

"Yes, but the important part is you didn't." She smiled and lowered her mouth to his. He was the one to pull back this time. "Don't call her too soon."

"I wasn't."

"Good, because we're going to stage a vampire attack. I want you to see it then call them. It's probably a perfect alibi."

"All I ask is that you don't let Kol be the one to do it."

Elijah tilted his head. "Why not?"

"He's my best friend, Elijah. I don't want anything to happen to him. And don't offer yourself. I won't have that either."

He laughed. "I thought we agreed that I came up with the plans."

"No, we agreed I'd listen to the plans but not get involved. That is until you decided to use me anyway. So now I get to have a say in what goes on because I am the primary attacker." She smiled at him when he frowned. "I won't get hurt."

"I know you won't but I don't know how to think about it. I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't."

He didn't when she pressed her mouth to his. A few minutes later he was grappling for control as her mouth went to his neck then his chest. He tried not to crush the flowers in her hair but she was driving him crazy.

"Whoa! If you want privacy go to your room, Elijah."

McKenna dropped her head to Elijah's shoulder as he let his head fall back to the arm rest. "What are you doing home, Kol? You said you had a date tonight."

"It ended early. Seems like I walked in on a little raunchiness going on here."

McKenna looked over her shoulder at her best friend and his stupid grin. "You're an ass."

Kol watched as she stood up and moved back to the fire place to pick up her stuff. "I'm not the one having a heavy make out session on the settee." He looked at her in shock as she swiped her paint brush across his face. "No, you didn't."

"I sure did."

"Come here, little girl."

With a loud shriek, McKenna darted off towards the living room. Kol could always catch her in an instant but he was having too much fun. He chased her through the house until went back into the living room. Elijah was finishing his wine when McKenna came back in and used him as a shield. Kol slid to a stop, barely, before he collided with his brother. McKenna made a face at him from under Elijah's arm.

"I will get you one of these days," he said as he tried not to laugh. She looked so funny poking her head through the little hole Elijah made when he rested his fist on his hip. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Enough, Kol," Elijah said. The younger moved from the living room. Elijah waited until he was certain McKenna had picked up the rest of her art supplies before he turned around. She was setting her painting on the mantle to dry. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I just had this thought running through my head and I went with it. I'm surprised it turned out this good. Usually it takes a couple tries," she replied. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist then dropped her head to his chest. "I'm so tired."

"Well then let's get you to bed." He picked her up and carried her upstairs. When he opened the door, he set her feet on the floor and watched her reaction. He had moved all of her stuff in this afternoon. It took him a while but he got it all situated and put away.

"Well?" he said after a few moments.

"Well what?" she asked as she continued looking around the room.

"What do you think?"

"I think you outdid yourself."

He smiled. "I take that as a compliment." She smiled in return. He motioned her over. "Let's get the flowers out of your hair."

She allowed him to do just that. Within minutes he had all the flowers out and was brushing her hair into silken strands. When he finished, she grabbed his shirt she had been sleeping in since she had been sleeping over.

"I move all your clothes here and you choose my shirt?" he asked incredulously as she climbed in the bed.

"I like your shirt better. Now I'm going to bed." She turned out the light. "Good night."

She waited a few moments. She heard him changing in the dark. A few moments later the bed shifted on the other side and two arms came around her. Smiling, she scooted back until she was flushed against. Him.

Elijah pressed his lips to her ear and nuzzled the skin behind it before kissing her. "Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Parker!" McKenna turned around at the sound of her last name on unfamiliar lips. Paisley came flouncing up to her in the hallway of school and she suddenly had to turn on Miss Innocent.

"Hey, Paisley," she replied, turning back to her locker and grabbing the three books she needed for her first three classes. Closing her locker, she turned back to the other girl. "What's up?"

"My brothers are coming to the grill tonight and they want to meet my new friend. Are you working tonight?"

McKenna made a face at being Paisley's friend but covered it quickly with a look of thought. "I should be working tonight, yeah."

"Good. We'll be by about seven for dinner. I'll see you in history and then tonight."

As she flounced away, McKenna pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Damon and Kol.

_Hunters are siblings. Meeting them tonight at the grill at seven. _

The two answers came in simultaneously.

Damon: _Don't do anything stupid. _

Kol: _I'll tell Elijah. Do you need back up?_

Shaking her head at her friend's concern, she answered.

_No, Kol. I don't. Just make sure whatever plan the lot of you have cooked up works. _

His next answer came in as quickly as the first. It was a snappy come back so she just read it, pocketed her phone, and went on to class. Tonight was the start of her acting career and she had to do a good job or this entire thing would be botched.

(%)(%)(%)()%)(%)(%)

After arguing with Rebekah in history over the meanings of the concentration camps in German controlled Poland, Czechoslovakia, and all the other countries, McKenna sighed as she closed the door to the staff workroom at the grill. Acting wasn't a big deal with Rebekah. She just didn't like her, even though she was technically with her older brother.

As she changed shirts, she hoped that Paisley would buy this entire thing. The survival of entire Mikaelsen family and the rest of the Salvatores depended on it. It could also mean her life if she too got caught. That wasn't an appetizing thought, especially since she wouldn't be dying because she was old, sick, or had a broken heart. It was because another human would kill her.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked out of the blue.

After much consideration, and a lot of arguing, the decision had been made to let Matt in on the plan. He was the person closest to her during work and he could get involved whereas the others couldn't. It had also been decided that he would be the one to give her a ride home every night this was going on, giving off the illusion they were dating.

She looked at him and thought about it. Sighing, she said, "Not really, but it has to be done."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know it sucks."

"No, you don't. My boyfriend is a thousand year old vampire who is being hunted. If people found out his real age, they'd definitely cite sexual assault and lock him in jail then kill him using odd circumstances. My best friend is his brother and the people I started living with are the only two left in their bloodline. There's no pressure in that."

Matt laughed. "Okay. I get it now. But now we have to pretend that we're dating. So don't be surprised if I grab you or kiss you or whatnot."

She nodded as she was saying, "I'm so glad Elijah's not here."

Boy was she wrong about that. When they walked out into the customer area, hand in hand, Elijah, Kol and Klaus sat at the bar. She would have jerked her hand out of Matt's but he tugged her closer to his side. That movement said not to move from his side and not to do anything stupid. She relaxed enough that her hand went slack and she rested her head on Matt's shoulder.

They got to work immediately. She turned on the charm and worked her way around the customers with her natural ease. A couple of times she felt different pairs of eyes on her. Turns out they were the Mikaelsen brothers. Of course. Kol would definitely be staring because he didn't want her doing this. Elijah didn't as well but he was saving himself from a fight he was sure would ensue should he do anything. (McKenna wasn't going to fight with him because of the agreement they had made and she never went back on her word.) Then Klaus was just watching because he needed entertainment.

"Don't look at them so hard," Matt whispered as he walked by. To make a point, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and continued on.

She saw Elijah flinch but didn't otherwise move. The door opened and Paisley and two guys came in. As she was walking back to the bar, she sent a quick text to Kol and Matt.

_They're here, the two guys and the girl at the door. _

Matt caught her gaze from the other side of the room and nodded. Her phone started singing "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw, her father's favorite song. It was a text message from Kol.

_We see them. Act like we're regular customers._

She took a deep breath and cleared all her thoughts. This was the moment she had been working for the last three days to get. It also meant that these last two weeks with Elijah, although moving very quickly like Bella and Edward in the _Twilight_ movie, could be ended very quickly if she didn't do this right. Her phone sang again. This time it was Elijah.

_No thoughts like that. Focus on what you're doing now. _

Shaking her head of any thoughts that could hinder her job, she put her phone in her pocket and refused to look at the men to her left.

Paisley plopped her happy self down on the barstool and was flanked by her brothers. She smiled but that smile faded when she looked at the bartender. "Hey, Parker, what's wrong?"

"I just got in a fight with Matt," McKenna lied. With her eyes downcast, she flicked her gaze to Kol and he got right on letting Matt know what she had just said.

"Who's Matt?" She motioned with her head to the waiter moving around the room. He looked up and shook his head angrily. Paisley turned around with a surprised look on her face. "You're dating the quarterback of our high school team?" McKenna made a face. "Well you must be popular."

"Not many know about us. I'm still the new kid and catching the eye of the star quarterback isn't something that happens all the time. Now, what can I get you and are you going to introduce me to your two gentlemen?"

Paisley laughed. "Sorry. Juicy gossip got the better of me. These are my older brothers Caysen and Brad."

McKenna's eyebrows shot up. "Brad and Paisley? Did your mom have a secret fetish with Brad Paisley in general?"

The older boy, Brad, laughed. "No, I was born before Brad Paisley became famous, as was Paisley. Mom just liked the names so they stuck."

She nodded. "So what can I get you?"

"What's the special?"

Making a face, she sighed. "Matt! What's the special for tonight?"

Matt walked over and put the chalkboard on the wall. "Next time just look at the floor for this."

She cocked her hip with her fist resting on it. "You know what, if you're going to be an ass, I just won't ask you for help anymore."

"Good, don't." He stalked off to finish his job.

"Being the quarterback doesn't mean you get to be a total jerk, Matt!" He waved her off and went back to work. "I want to strangle him sometimes."

"Guys tend to have ulterior motives," Paisley said. "We'll have the special."

McKenna sent the order out, got their drinks, and looked around the grill. People were happy. They were eating, listening to music and playing pool. None of them knew that three vampires were sitting beside three hunters and that she and Matt were pawns in that struggle. Everyone in the room was in danger if a fright broke out.

And to make matters worse, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked in. If this night was going to get any worse, it would be now. She took a deep breath and put her smile into overdrive.

"What can I get you?" she asked almost too bubbly.

Damon's mouth quirked. "I'd like bourbon please."

"You drink too much as it is, Damon."

"Well, don't stop me now."

She poured him a drink then looked to the others. "What about you?"

When the various orders came in, she walked back down the bar. Paisley was motioning to her when she pouring.

"What?" she asked.

"The two guys and the blond are vampires," she said.

McKenna put on a surprised face and looked down the bar. "Seriously? How do you know?"

"It's the way they move. Also, the other three down a little ways from them are also vampires," Brad said. He looked her square in the eye. "Paisley said you're thinking about joining us. We could use you to bring down these vampires."

"I don't know. Did she also tell you I'm an artist?"

"So am I," Caysen said. "I sculpt and yet I'm able to stake vampires in the heart."

"You can do that with a pick and a hammer. I can't do that with paint brushes."

"They're made of wood. All they need to be is sharpened then they make great stakes."

Her heart stuttered at the thought. Impaling Elijah and Kol with her paint brushes was not something she wanted to do. It made her sick just thinking about it. She pulled her gaze from the siblings and turned around to hide the sudden pain.

"Hey." It was Caysen who reached forward and touched her. "It's okay. It was hard my first time too."

Playing it up, she said, "I don't want to take a life, especially that of a person I think of as a friend."

"Vampires are not your friends. They pose as that but they aren't. They'll rip your throat out in a heartbeat to feel the rush of your blood pumping through their cold, lifeless veins."

A sob escaped her. She knew what they were, but the thought of Elijah doing that… It was too hard to think about.

"Hey!" Matt came around the bar and framed her face. "What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing. Honestly, we didn't do anything," Paisley said.

Matt cast them a look and then looked back at McKenna. "Are you okay?" She nodded as she blew out a ragged breath. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

"I'll take you home tonight and we'll talk." She nodded again. He smiled tightly then kissed her forehead.

McKenna went back to work, steadily ignoring everyone, especially Elijah since he had a tight look on his face that said he wasn't happy.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Ready to go?" Matt asked around eleven thirty. They had closed the grill and cleaned up.

McKenna slid to the floor from the bar stool she had been sitting on. "Yeah. Cue the blood and gore."

"It's all in the plan. You see an attack and call them. You know the drill."

"Yeah, but I don't relish the thought of killing another living creature even if it is partially dead."

They walked outside. As Matt locked the door, McKenna looked out into the night. She enjoyed the peace and quiet as long as no one was dying. Matt came to her side, smiled at her, and then took her hand.

A black shadow jumped out in front of them. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Kol?" She stopped breathing as she watched her best friend go after her "boyfriend". He grabbed Matt and looked at her, pain in his eyes. "Kol, no!"

He bit Matt hard. The other boy cried out in pain and shook his head when McKenna went to get involved. After a few moments, Kol dropped Matt and looked at her.

"Kenna, I'm so sorry," he said. Then he was gone.

McKenna went to help Matt. He wasn't unconscious which meant Kol had only bit him for affect before taking off. She pulled out her phone and dialed Paisley's number.

"Hey, it's Parker. Matt was attacked by a vampire." She paused and looked at Matt. "I want in."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"You said you wouldn't involve Kol!"

Elijah looked at McKenna. She was angry at him and she should be. "I had no choice. It was the only way I was going to get you to react the way you needed to."

"So you involve my best friend? That's sick and twisted and you know it!"

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Matt's. I have to keep up appearances." She slammed the door on the way out.

When the car couldn't be heard anymore, Klaus stepped out of the foyer. "Are you sure it's safe to let her be away from here?"

"She said so herself. She needs to keep up appearances and I trust the boy will keep her safe." Elijah looked at his brother. "Go to bed, Klaus. Please your woman."

Klaus nodded and went upstairs. Elijah sat down on the settee and stared into the fire, wondering what else he would have to do before they were all safe.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think it was a good idea leaving like you did," Matt asked the next morning as he brought coffee to McKenna.

Looking up from the couch, she took the hot mug from him and stared out the window. "I was pissed. What do you expect?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe staying and talking to him about it."

"He put Kol in the middle of it. I asked him and he promised he wouldn't. Kol's my best friend. I don't want him hurt. I can be mad about that."

Matt shook his head. "When are you meeting Paisley and her brothers?"

"After school. Damon says we need to fight publicly about you getting attacked that way they know I'm even more vulnerable."

"I think we can pull it off." He sat beside her and took her free hand. "Promise me after all this is over you will keep a rein on Elijah. We don't need him going crazy."

"He won't. He respects humanity too much to do that."

"I've seen him compel people to do what he wants. I don't want him to do that to you."

McKenna looked at her friend and boss. He was truly concerned. She smiled at him. "I won't let him." She patted his arm and stood. "We need to get ready for school."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah watched as Matt and McKenna pulled up in Matt's beat up truck. He watched as the young blond walked around the other side of the truck to be a gentleman and open the door.

He remembered what he had done. Kol had volunteered to be the one to attack. His idea had been to attack Matt who they knew would be with her. Elijah knew McKenna would be mad and rightly so. He had told her he wouldn't involve his brother, her best friend, but he needed her reaction so she could do her role.

She had been so mad at him when she walked in the house after Matt had dropped her off. She hadn't said a word for the first thirty minutes she was home. When Kol walked in, she turned back on him. The pain that flashed across his face cut deep. He had left the room without a word.

He hadn't been surprised when she turned on him. However, he was surprised when she walked out of the house. For the last week, he had been sleeping in the same bed as McKenna and that one night had disrupted his sleep. In other words he hadn't slept.

Now he was watching her doing her job by posing as Matt Donovan's girlfriend. He grit his teeth at the sight.

"Don't kill him, Elijah. He stepped up to help us when we needed it."

"She's mad at me, Stefan. I can't help how I feel about that," he replied.

Stefan walked out from the cars and followed his gaze. "She's just hurt at the moment. She asked you not to involve Kol and you did. You can understand why she's upset."

"Kol volunteered himself."

"You could have told him no."

"He wouldn't have listened."

"Even if you had told him it would have upset McKenna?"

Elijah turned to look at him after his gaze lingered on the young woman. "Kol wants the hunters dead. We all do. They threaten our livelihoods. I will do whatever it takes to do it."

"Even if means hurting the woman you love?" Stefan watched the Original closely as the thought hit him. "Kenna loves you. It came on fast but I don't doubt her feelings. Don't hurt her because you them destroyed."

Elijah watched as the younger Salvatore walked across the parking lot to the school. McKenna turned around and met his eyes briefly then looked away. He watched as she pulled out her phone, typed something, put it away and walked inside with Matt. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed.

_Sorry about last night, but I didn't want Kol involved. I won't be back until this is finished. _

He left the school in a fit.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna sighed heavily as she looked out the window. Classes had been sluggish and boring. After texting Elijah, which had been a bad idea, her mood plummeted further. She had ignored everyone, save Matt who met her after every class.

After school Matt insisted he drive her to the designated meeting area. They had really argued about this because she didn't want him anymore involved than he already was. He argued that he was going to see it all the way through with her. He played his trump card about threatening to call Damon. That had shut her up.

She looked out the window of Matt's truck and realized they were headed out towards the lake. Without taking his eyes off the road, Matt scribbled where they were going on a piece of paper and passed it to her. She quickly typed it in her phone and saved it under notes. They were going to need this when they went in for the attack.

Matt pulled through the trees carefully and parked his truck. They were at an old lake house and it seemed harmless. But in the last few days she had learned that vampires were susceptible to wooden stakes to the heart and vervain. Mixed together they were lethal. Damon had also told her where to aim when driving a stake through a vampire and Alaric had been telling her how to put enough pressure behind her punch.

She and Matt looked at each other before they heard twigs breaking. Paisley and her brothers came out of the trees. McKenna looked at them levelly, sizing up their size now that she wasn't blocked by the bar and they weren't walking away.

Caysen was the oldest. He was taller than both his siblings. His hair was a curly brown that was brushed back. His eyes were a light blue that held something in them that she couldn't pinpoint.

Brad was bulky, as if he were a linebacker. There was something about the way his eyes flashed that told her he'd be a sadistic vampire if given the choice. He could probably hurl a hundred fifty pound man if he set his mind to it.

Paisley was the one who would be taken for granted. She was slight but there was always a hint of aggression behind the small ones. There was a savageness behind her innocent expression that put McKenna on edge.

"Glad you could make it," Paisley said as they walked over to them. "I didn't know your boyfriend was coming."

"He asserted himself at the last moment," she replied.

Matt snorted. "You weren't coming alone to the woods without someone coming with you. I don't want you alone especially not after the attack last night."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't such a macho man nothing would have happened."

"It was a damn vampire that attacked you. I defended you. How am I supposed to defend myself against that?"

"News flash, buddy, I didn't ask for your help."

Matt pulled a face that was purely one of disgust. "Then maybe you don't need me around anymore." He stalked back to his truck and climbed in.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! Find your own way back!"

"Matt! Matt!" She kicked the ground and made an unhappy noise. "Son of a bitch!"

"We can take you home after we show you the ropes," Brad said. After a little bit of thought, McKenna nodded. He cheered. "Sweet! Let's get started!"

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"So we're dead sure their base of operations is at Dunham Lake?" Stefan asked after Matt and McKenna went to the Mikaelsen house.

McKenna had trained with them for hours before Caysen had brought her back into town. She had arranged for someone to come and pick her up. It turned out to be Elena. They had rode in silence the entire way. Matt had been there when they pulled up. Elijah had been the one to open the door. McKenna had turned her head away when she walked in.

Matt had told what he found at lunch and the McKenna told what she had learned. They had stockpiled weapons to use against vampires so much so that she had taken pictures of the room with her phone.

"That's where we're meeting tomorrow," McKenna replied. She was standing by the fireplace staring into the fire with her back to everyone. "I'm going back tomorrow to finish what I started."

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Damon asked.

She turned to look at him. "I have to finish this. I was the one that started it anyway."

"Actually, I started this," Kol said. "I'm the one who provoked them in the grill while you were working and I'm the one who attacked Matt last night."

"Let's not talk about that."

"No, we have to." Kol pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. "I decided to attack Matt. It had nothing to do with my brother. Don't take it out on him when he didn't have anything to do with it."

McKenna looked at him levelly. She was trying to decide what she wanted to do about this entire thing. It wasn't easy being between everything.

"I asked that you not get involve and you did it anyway. I don't like that." She looked back into the fire. "I've buried my mother and my father in a three month time period. I don't want to bury my best friend next."

It was silent for a few moments. Then McKenna was pulled into a strong embrace. Kol's scent filled her nostrils. "I'm sorry. I won't put you in that position again."

"Thanks."

"After that lovey dovey moment, what are we going to do?" Damon asked.

"McKenna is going to finish what she has started," Elijah said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? They could find out and hurt her," Matt said.

Elijah and McKenna connected eyes. "I have faith in her."

After tidying up loose ends, everyone began to disperse. McKenna walked out with Elena, leaving Stefan and Elijah alone. Elijah shut the door after the last one walked out. His family was heading up to bed so he ventured into the living room. Staring into the fire, he let his mind wander.

She had been so concerned about Kol that it had come out tonight. No one had understood why she was so protective of Kol or why he was so protective of her. They just assumed that they were acquaintances when in actuality they were best friends. It was understandable that they'd be protective.

He wished she would understand why he was so protective as well. He had given her freedom to do this but he didn't like it as much as she thought. When she had walked out, he had wanted to go after her but it would have driven her away. She needed to be angry at him, at Kol, because if she was angry it meant she could do her job ten times better than if she were going in blind.

He was lost in his thoughts he barely heard the doorbell ring. On the second ring he moved to answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised.

"McKenna? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped back to allow her in.

She looked down as she stepped by him. She looked up at Kol who was standing on the landing. They smiled and waved at each other. Finally she turned around.

"I came back after talking to Elena. She said I really shouldn't be mad at you because it wasn't your idea. And thinking about it, it wasn't but you also didn't stop him. It's stubbornness on his part but it was incompetence on yours." She looked away then. "I may have overreacted but Kol is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to him. I can't stand the thought of burying anyone else. That's why I'm so adamant about doing this."

Elijah smiled and walked forward. He gripped her head and kissed it gently. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Kiss her already, you ass," Kol said from his spot above them.

"Go away, brother," Elijah replied. But he did exactly as his brother said. When he pulled back and looked at her again, he said, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

McKenna smiled and allowed him to lead her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're too slow, Parker," Brad said as he sat on the tailgate of his truck and watched McKenna fought against "vampire" Paisley. They backed up and ran through it again. "You're still too slow."

McKenna stepped out of her landing position. "What do you want me to do? I'm not as talented as the rest of you nor have I trained as long as you."

"Try it like this. Caysen." The boys squared up, Caysen as the vampire. Brad moved quickly, sending the stake up his brother's rib cage. Caysen stopped as if he were dying but he didn't fall to the ground. Brad turned around to look at her. "See?" She made a face at him. "You don't see." McKenna gasped as he was suddenly in her face with the stake pressed at the bottom of her rib cage. "You can't stall. You have to plunge it deep so they will die."

"Okay." He stepped back from her. "I don't think I have enough strength to press it all the way in though."

"We'll work on that today."

"What are we doing?"

Caysen walked over and began strapping various weights to her arms and legs. "They help your muscles tone. It makes you faster and stronger. We're running today." He smiled. "Let's go."

McKenna watched him head off into the trees. He stopped and turned back to look at her. She finally started after him, lagging a bit because of the weights.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Better?"

McKenna looked up from the steaming water in the claw foot tub. After a long day of running in the woods with weights on her arms and legs, she was sore. Caysen had dropped her off at the grill for her late shift and Matt had driven her back to the Mikaelsen house. Kol had been in the kitchen cooking dinner because no one else was home.

She had gone in the living room after dinner and started on a new painting. She had to stop every few minutes because her arms ached so badly. She had to readjust herself a few times because her legs started to cramp. It was a bad thing for a painter so she ended up standing up in front of the easel.

Painting by fire light had become her new favorite hobby. The natural light made for a great center piece of any portrait she decided to do. Tonight she had decided on a camp fire with chieftains surrounding it smoking peyote. Why she chose that scenery she didn't know but it worked.

She had been so preoccupied she never heard him walk in. She usually heard him when he came in behind her. He always sat on the settee and watched with a rapt fascination. She never understood it but then again she didn't understand much of what he did. She didn't know what he did for a living and frankly she didn't care. She didn't want to know what took him away from her.

When she stopped for the eighth time since he had been in the room, he stopped her. Luckily she was pretty much done or she would have been really mad. He had picked her up and carried her upstairs. He sat her on the bed before going into the bathroom. She heard water running. He returned and pulled her to her feet. She stood still as he meticulously undressed her, laughing as he kissed her shoulder then down her arm. He lifted her from the floor once again and brought her into the bathroom.

The water was warm as she slid into it. It smelled of juniper and orchid, two of her favorite tree and flower. She sank down to her shoulders and lost herself so when he spoke it was a little startling.

"Yes, Elijah. I feel much better," she replied.

He squatted down by the tub and ran his hand in the water. "Why are you so sore?"

She sighed and leaned against the lip of the tub. "Caysen got the smart idea to strap weights to my arms and legs and make me run through the woods. I haven't done it since I was a cheerleader in my old school."

This was a new bit information Elijah didn't know so it showed on her face. "You were a cheerleader?"

She smiled. "From middle school until my mom died. After my dad followed her I quit training and moved here, using the time to get situated. I quit training altogether so my muscles must have gotten lax." She lolled her head to the side and looked at him. "What do you do?"

"I write books, some history, some timepieces, and the rest are mysteries."

"I know you didn't get this rich off books alone."

Elijah smiled. "No. I was a landowner back in England in the eighteen hundreds. Every few years I go back as my own long lost relative and collect on the will after I "die". You should come with me to one of my many houses."

This interested her. "Where are they?"

"I have a couple in the Italian wine country, I have a couple in Ireland and England, and I own an island in the Mediterranean."

"Where in the Mediterranean?'

"Greece. I own a small Grecian island." The way her eyes lit up meant she was excited to hear about one home. "I take it you like Greece?"

"We had a family vacation there when I was seven. We rented a small house on Kassos, one of the southern islands. It was just us and some of the locals. It was fun." She looked back at him. There was an amused look on his face. "What is it?"

"I own the island of Kassos." He held back at his laughter as she stared at him in shock. "I bought from the Greek government in 1935 as a safe haven from the war. Of course it found me anyway. Would you like to visit sometime?"

"Of course! I've always wanted to go back but haven't had enough money to go."

"We'll go this summer after you graduate." He barely caught himself as she shot up from the tub and sloshed water on him on her way to kiss him. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "So I take this as your acceptance?" She kissed him again then yelped/laughed as she fell out of the tub onto him.

He pushed her wet hair from her face. "How about we go back in the room and I massage all those aches away."

She got a glint in her eye. Instead of allowing him up, she pressed herself against him.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah stared up at the ceiling as he ran his free hand along McKenna's back. Instead of giving her a massage, they ended up doing something completely different. He didn't mind at all. At least she wasn't angry with him.

He was a little concerned with the way her training was going. He saw bruising all over her rib cage, as if she had taken stakes to the side. She probably did because she was training but did they have to work her so hard? She was young and not as well defined as the others. Maybe his allowing her to get involved had been a mistake.

If he took that back, she would run from him and he couldn't deal with that. After a thousand years of living alone, he wanted to keep her by his side. He wanted to give her a family, even though that was impossible. He could still be an adopted father and he'd be a good one. That had been one of the things he had been robbed of when his mother granted him eternal life.

He wanted to give her everything she wanted. And then a thought hit him. It was a thought that he figured would be really brilliant. It also meant he could do something for her, something she had always wanted to do.

He reached over and picked up his cell phone. "Hello, Matt. This is Elijah. It has come to my attention that you promised McKenna an art show. Can you make that happen this Friday night?" He smiled. "Thank you, Matt. You have been most helpful." He set his phone on the nightstand and continued staring at the ceiling. "You are a very bad pretender."

McKenna laughed in the dark, a soft huff of breath caressing his skin. "I actually just woke up."

He canted his head to the right so he could look down. All he could see was the top of her head because she hadn't moved. "Did I wake you?" She nodded, her hair tickling his chest. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Matt. I asked him to do something for me." She shifted her head to where she was looking up at him. "I didn't ask him to do something you would disprove."

"Good. I feel bad enough asking him to be involved in this anyway."

Elijah sighed. "Are we going to have this discussion again?"

"No, I'm just saying."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing but work at seven. Why?"

"I say we go to Wickery Bridge and you paint again."

McKenna smiled. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Because of the hunters?" She nodded. "Neither one of us will get hurt. We'll find a sneaky little place to hide. You can pain and I can watch you."

She sat up, pulling the sheet up over her. She leaned against her pillow and looked down at him. He figured it was because she wanted to feel in power. She honestly didn't know how much power she had over him. "You like to watch me paint a lot."

"I like to watch Niklaus paint but he says it unnerves him. He thinks I'm going to stab him in the back with his paint brushes." She smiled but he saw the tautness behind it. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you when I watch you?"

She scrunched up her nose and pulled up her lip as she shook her head. "No, I don't. Half the time I don't even remember you're there and if you show up after I start, I don't realize you're there. When I paint, I go to a different place. No one's there but me and my art. Sometimes I see my mom sitting by the lake painting the wolves. Other times I see the doe and fawn. Most of the time I see the people I care about and I think about what they like or dislike. Then my hand moves all on its own and when I come back to reality, there's a painting in front of me."

Elijah watched her as she spoke. He figured she used something to get those beautiful paintings from her soul. He had never been sure how she did it before. Now as he saw all the passion and peace on her face. When she looked at him, he rose up on his elbows and kissed her. One of his hands framed her face, effectively bringing her closer. Soon he had rolled her under him. She pressed against his chest and he looked down at her.

"What's the real reason you called Matt?"

"You don't believe that I called him to do something for me?" She shook her head. "That hurts. You should know I would never lie to you." She looked at him. He sighed. "I have something planned for you and I was asking him to help me get it together."

"Elijah, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. Let me do this for you since you're doing so much for me."

She frowned at him and tilted her head. "What are you talking about? I'm barely doing anything for you."

"That's not true. You're helping me and my family. You've become Kol's reason for staying straight and not killing people. And I've done nothing to help you." He watched her face. When it seemed like she wouldn't react, he looked away.

"Elijah?" She reached up and forced him to look at her. "I didn't so any of that for you. If anything, I did it for me. I love Kol like family and I'm helping your family because it would hurt you if something happened to them. If you're hurt then why should I be here if I can't help?"

"I want to do something."

"What?"

"I want to see how far your ability goes. So tomorrow we're going to the woods with Klaus."

She pulled a face. "Am I going to get hurt?"

"I would never allow you to get hurt. Then I want you to paint something while we're around."

He watched her smile slowly. "As long as I get to choose what that something is." He nodded. "Sounds perfect to me."

Elijah kissed her once again then stopped. "You've got school tomorrow."

McKenna laughed. "You're such a party pooper."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's** **Note:** I know I haven't done one of these through the entire story but I never thought of anything to say. I have something now. Thanks for all the hits and the couple reviews. They really helped energize me to keep going. It's almost over and I hate to say that. I really enjoyed this story. Hope you did too.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Paisley waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang. They were fairly confident their new addition to the group was exactly what they needed and she was doing well. Their plan was going well. She had infiltrated the school and sought out the humans who were associating with vampires. Caysen had found out from the council who they were. Brad had started stockpiling stakes, daggers, and weapons to bring down vampires. They were ready to go and felt their newest addition was ready to go as well.

If they could get a hold of her.

After Caysen forced her to go running in the woods with weights strapped everywhere, they thought she was going to quit. She had been strong and endured most of it, but she was winded when they returned. Caysen said when he took her to work she had relaxed in his truck to no avail. She had been quieter than normal. They figured it was due to the fact that she was shoving all the pressure into the back of her mind as a precaution so she could help. It could help or be a hindrance.

Finally the other end caught. "Hey, Parker, it's Paisley. Brad said we should have another practice session tonight about six. How does that sound?"

There was a slight pause on the other end. "I can't tonight. I have to work. Matt asked me to work until close again."

"Oh, ok. What about this afternoon at three?"

"I'm going to find a place to paint. After yesterday I need a break."

"Parker, we can't take one day off. You're new to this so we have to build up your strength."

"I hurt all over. There is no way I'm going to be able to do anything today."

"And you can paint?"

"The decent thing about painting is I can stop and start again as many times as I need to. It's not going anywhere."

"Paisley, let her have the day off. She needs it. I doubt she can handle everything at one time," Caysen said.

Paisley looked at him. He had been a little off since the day they met Parker and she had no idea what was going on through his head. But she agreed with him.

"Fine, Parker. Take the day off, but tomorrow we train viciously to get you in shape."

"Sounds fine to me."

Paisley hung up and threw her phone across the room with a shriek. "What the hell's your problem, Caysen? You say she can have a day off when she doesn't need one?"

"She hasn't been brought up with this like we have. She needs time to build up her muscles," he replied.

"All the more reason for her to train even more." She stopped and looked at him closely. "Oh, my God. You've fallen for her. How can you think about your lower portion when we're training her to kill vampire?"

"It just happened okay? I didn't know it would be like this with someone new."

"You didn't think."

Caysen turned around. "Would you shove a cork in it already? It doesn't matter anyway. Once we kill these vampires, we're gone. There's no room for her in this."

"Unless she decides to come with us," Brad said as he walked in the room. "All you have to do is tell her how you feel and beg her to come with us. If she says no, we at least have a vampire hunter in the area just in case."

They all looked at one another as the thought hit them.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"So you lied to them?" Klaus asked from the backseat of the Trail Blazer.

McKenna glanced in the rearview mirror. They were headed to a little place she found the other day running. It was just off the Wickery Bridge maybe a mile away from the river. It was far enough in the trees that no one would see them from the road. Luckily her car was fitted to be an off road vehicle.

"I didn't lie. I simply omitted some things," she replied.

Klaus smiled. "You lied."

"I manipulated the truth."

"You. Lied." She glared at him through the mirror. He made a face that said he won. "Don't worry. I haven't said anything to anyone else, especially Kol."

"Is he still upset with me?"

"No, he's going on about his daily life. Flirting with women, making crude jokes. He's back to Kol," Elijah said. He watched as she turned off the road half a mile from Wickery Bridge. "Where are we going?"

"Do you remember that day you found me by the river?"

"Very vividly. You had those flowers in your hair."

McKenna smiled. He had asked many times for her to do it again in the week since it had happened. "Yes, that would be the day. Before I went to the river, I went walking in the woods. I found this little glade, for lack of a better term, about a mile away from the river. There's a car trail so it works for me to carry everything in."

"Is that where we're going?" Klaus asked.

"For the beginning. Then I want to go back to the river. It's the easiest spot to get a good painting and I like it."

"Is the clearing the place where we're working on your omega ability?" Elijah asked.

She didn't answer as she put the SUV into park and climbed from the driver's seat. The men followed as she walked into the woods looking up. She was scoping the area and feeling with her emotions. The men watched her carefully, making sure no one came charging through the brush at her.

There was a growl and they both turned their eyes towards her. A big black bear with two cubs came ambling from the trees. When the mother saw her, she rose up on her hind legs and began her warning. McKenna didn't move as she faced the bear. It looked like hit or miss as the bear came forward growling even more.

Then a surprising thing happened. The cubs came running up to her, making circles around her legs before rising up on the little hind legs and clawing at her. McKenna put her hand on their heads just as their mother got in her face.

"McKenna," Elijah said slowly.

She waved him off gently as she tilted her head down. Mama Bear sniffed her softly, pressing her nose into the soft skin of McKenna's neck. The girl didn't move. Finally the bear put her head in the girl's hands.

McKenna smiled and looked back at the men. They were surprised as much as she was but it helped. She sat down and the cubs crawled all over her. Mama Bear lay on the ground behind her and gave her a back rest. When the men came forward, she growled.

"I don't think she likes us," Klaus said.

"She's a mother. What do you expect?" McKenna replied as she ran her hands through the thick fur under her. "I can respect that. Mothers should protect their young, not harm them. A bear is the perfect example of that. Elijah, get my sketch book please."

He did as she asked. They remained there for what seemed like hours, McKenna sketching and the men watching intently at the reaction between human and animal. She worked calmly and quickly, making sure all the colors were right. The cubs played around her as the mother slept behind her, making a very comfortable pillow.

When the sun was setting she ruffled the mama bear's fur and stood up. "Thank you for your patience. If you need anything, call for me." The bear huffed out a breath as she stood up and shook herself to get the roughage out.

McKenna turned and went back to the men. They didn't say a word as they followed her to the car and got in. She put it in reverse and headed back towards Wickery Bridge.

"That was some power play there," Klaus said.

"All I did was make her feel safe around me. I didn't do anything else," she replied.

"What did you mean when you said you would come if she called?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I'll know if and when something happens. It's something weird I know." Then something hit her. "Is there any way we can draw the hunters to that glad the night they go after you?"

"There's a fair possibility, yes. Why?"

Klaus leaned forward in his seat. "Do you have a plan coming together in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Yes, but it involves talking to more animals than bears and deer."

"We'll make sure we get them there."

She nodded.

Soon they were at the bridge, hidden from view of the road. McKenna accepted the help Elijah offered when he pulled her art supplies out of the hatch. She set up immediately. When she looked up, Klaus and Elijah were laying in the grass watching the river flow.

"The perfect shot," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Elijah said as he turned around at the sound of her voice.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just go back to what you were doing."

She began her work, first starting with the river then adding the far bank. She added the bank they were reclining on and then started on them. Klaus was at an angle so she could pull his profile perfectly. Elijah was the hardest part. He was turned away from her. That is until he turned over and showed his profile.

They were talking amicably, which meant they had at least made up enough to talk civilly to each other. It made it easier to pose the picture. Her hand worked quickly and steadily, making every stroke deep and accounted for. Within an hour, she was putting on the finishing touches.

"Elijah, have you ever realized McKenna gets a line right in the middle of her brow when she's focused on something?" she heard Klaus ask. Looking up she noticed he was facing her.

"I've noticed that on several occasions, Niklaus. I like to watch her paint when she allows me," Elijah replied. He stayed turned towards the river as if he knew she was watching him. After a few moments, he stood and dusted off his pants. "It's getting late. We need to get back so McKenna can go to work."

McKenna sighed and began to pack up. As she was doing so, she turned around and saw a wolf standing by the river. It was drinking water as it looked at them. It was skittish. She handed Klaus her freshly cleaned palate and walked over to it closely. It looked at her as fight or flight kicked in.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered as she reached out her hand. Cautiously it sniffed her hand then licked it. Finally it allowed her to rub its fur. "That's a good boy. I'm not going to hurt you and neither are my friends. You'll be fine." With a final lick to her face, he bounded off into the woods. "Well, I have a new friend."

"And that's good, but we need to get you back so you can go to work," Elijah said. He took her hand when she held it out to him and led her back to the car.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Hey, Matt. Sorry I'm late," McKenna said as she rushed into the grill fifteen after six. "I got sidetracked painting and lost track of time."

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather you do what you love doing and be late instead of being late for something stupid."

McKenna laughed. As she wrapped her apron around her waist, she looked around. Everything had been moved around leaving open the pit area. Black slabs had been brought in and set up all over. "What's going on?"

"Elijah didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He called me last night and asked if I could set up the grill for an art showing. He wanted your art to be the one shown." McKenna stared at him in shock and surprise. "He really didn't tell you?"

"No, he said he called you to help him with a surprise."

Matt's face fell. "Oh."

"Wait. This was the surprise? He was having an art show in my honor as a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, sorry for ruining it."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm gonna get to work."

"It's this Friday night, just so you know."

"Thanks for the warning." She turned around and ran right into Caysen. "Geez, dude. Don't scare me like that."

Caysen smiled. "Sorry. I forget I can walk softly at times."

"What's up? Are you here for dinner?"

"Yes and no. Yes, for dinner, but only if it's with you."

McKenna tripped as the words left his mouth. "What?"

"I want you to have dinner with me?"

"Why?" He looked at her. "Oh, wow."

He looked at the floor. "Yeah, sorry. It's a little forward. And the no is because we're planning on attacking this Friday night."

"Friday?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Matt's throwing an art gala in my honor. All my artwork is going to be on display for the entire town."

Caysen smiled. "We'll do it after the art show. And congratulations."

"Thanks. Now I need to get to work."

He watched as she walked away to bus tables. When she was out of earshot, he dialed a number on his phone. "Hey, it's me. Parker is involved with the vampires. She's going to be a problem but I can handle her."


	14. Chapter 14

McKenna stood on the Wickery Bridge and stared down at the water. This had become her favorite place to hide out when she was having issues.

Since Tuesday when she found out Elijah had orchestrated for her art to be shown at the grill on Friday night, she had thrown herself into becoming a "vampire hunter." She had gone running in the woods with Caysen with those stupid weights strapped to her. She had spared with Paisley and wrestled with Brad until she had him pinned for more than three seconds.

She worked at night after working with the Carters then went back to Elijah's. She had been so tired she hadn't painted any. Instead she went upstairs, got a shower, and went to bed. Elijah always came in at the same time and curled up with her. That was when she would fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

At work Matt was very understandable. He didn't say much when she began falling asleep at work. He put her in the back unpacking boxes and moving stuff around. It helped her relax, a little too much sometimes.

"Kenna?" She turned around. Kol smiled as he walked up to her. "I figured you'd be here. You always come here to hide."

"I'm not hiding. I just needed time to think," she replied. She threw the rock she had in her hand into the river. "I can't believe there's going to be an art gala in my honor."

"Elijah went all out for you. That's why Matt told you to take tonight off."

"Yeah, I know but tomorrow night is also when the hunters have decided to attack. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to do what you've been working to do. You're going to the art gala and you're going to help us defeat the hunters. We're counting on you."

"I know that but what if something goes wrong?"

"We'll deal with it if it comes." He watched her closely, noting if something changed in her posture. "Come on. Let's go back to the house."

McKenna allowed him to pull her back to her car. He drove this time, taking the corners fast and wild but always keeping it under control. He made it back to the house in ten minutes where it usually took fifteen from the bridge.

"Kol, go sit on the settee," she said once they were inside.

He cast her a confused look. "Why?"

"Just do it. I'll be right back." She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her art box. Running back downstairs, she got a fresh canvas and set it up on the easel they left in the living room whenever she got the urge to paint.

"Why are you painting now?"

"Because I haven't in three days and it feels weird. Now do whatever you but don't move too much while doing it."

"Then all that leaves is reading."

"Then read!"

Kol laughed a grabbed the book on the coffee table. When he was situated and into his book, McKenna started to paint, background first and then working on Kol. She got the couch done first and then worked on his shoulders, the curve of his neck, his cheek. As she worked lower, she paid attention to his chest, waist, curve of his hip, the way his leg was draped across the other. She paid so much attention she didn't see Elijah walk in with Damon.

"Kol? What's going on?" Damon asked.

"Shh. I'm busy," Kol whispered.

"You're sitting on the couch reading a book. How are you busy?"

Elijah made a knowing sound. "McKenna is painting." He looked by the fireplace and smiled. "Gala jitters I presume."

"Worse. Hunter jitters. She's nervous about tomorrow night," Kol replied. He looked over at his friend and watched. "She threw me on the couch and made me stay still." He laughed when the girl in question made an aggravated sound. "Okay, so she didn't throw me down but she did ask me not to move."

"Does she do this all the time?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she always paints by the fireplace. Usually it's when there's a fire roaring in it. I'm usually here when she starts it. This is a surprise to me." Elijah walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her hair then looked over her shoulder. "It looks like Kol."

"It's supposed to. He is the basis of the painting," McKenna replied.

"Let me see." Kol got up and walked over. He was speechless. "Wow, Kenna. This is great."

"Thanks, but it's not going up in the gala tomorrow." When she said that, she looked up at Elijah. "I don't want them knowing anymore than they have to."

"Can I have it?" She thought about it for a moment then nodded. Carefully Kol lifted it off the easel. "Thanks. I'll take care of it." He walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"You made him happy," Elijah said. She nodded as she began to clean up. "Tomorrow night you will get dressed at Elena's and Matt will pick you up there. He will be your escort for the night. He has a look when you go to the woods. We'll have Klaus and Caroline waiting there already. Then we'll show up."

"That's fine."

He stopped her when she moved past him. "Everything will be fine."

"I know."

Damon piped up when he let her go on. "She's not okay."

"I know she's not but I can't pressure her into telling me what's going on."

"I would."

Elijah turned around. "That's the difference between you and me. Good night, Damon."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Friday night rolled around and everyone started getting ready for the gala. McKenna had the help of Elena help her get dressed. Elijah had dropped of a green satin gown for her to wear with silver shoes. It was so gorgeous that she didn't want to put it on. Elena made her.

At seven, Matt showed up in a tux. He smiled when he saw her and offered her his arm. She took it and allowed him to help her into the truck. The ride was silent until he told her the same thing everyone else had.

When they got to the grill, he helped her out and to the door. There was applause when she walked in. Her art was displayed all around her and it felt weird. No one had ever seen her paintings unless she allowed them to. Now here they were for the entire town to see. People she didn't even know congratulated her on the beauty and perfection of her paintings.

"Parker." She turned around and faced Caysen. "These are very good. How long have you been painting?"

"Since I was five. It got better as I got older. My mom was an artist so she trained me," she replied.

He smiled then leaned in closer. "We're going after them tonight in the woods. It'll be around eleven when we can."

"I don't know if I can because of the gala."

"Try. We really have to do this tonight because we have another job to get to." She nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you at ten thirty at the door and we'll go together. Brad and Paisley will meet us there."

McKenna took a deep breath and walked on to the bar. Rebekah was waiting there. She had been the one to get roped into this when all she wanted to do was stay home and watch Jersey Shore. Instead, Elijah forced her to come and be a guard.

"Tell Elijah ten-thirty," she said as the bartender for the night passed her a drink.

As she was walking back to Matt, something hit her in the back of the head. She went down hard but didn't hit the floor at all. She could vaguely hear someone talking on a phone or something.

"Yeah. I got her. We're on our way." That was all she heard before she blacked out.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah looked at Damon as he whistled shrilly. Everyone in the grill turned to look at him and he turned on the smile.

"Thank you for coming. Tonight is dedicated to a special artist who has come to live in Mystic Falls recently. She may be young but she has talent. I had this put together so you all can see what I see. Please give a round of applause to McKenna Parker. McKenna?" He looked around the room when he didn't see any movement.

Matt burst out of the crowd and came up to him. "Caysen got her."

A look of horror passed on his face before he calmed himself and turned to the crowd. "It seemed she is a little nervous. Please, enjoy the art and champagne." Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, and Kol all converged on him as he headed for the door. "Rebekah, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her."

"I did, Elijah. He moved on her too fast. I couldn't get to her without hurting someone else," Rebekah replied.

Elijah pulled his phone out as it rang. It was a restricted number, which meant it was coming from McKenna's phone. "If you've hurt her, I will kill you."

"I won't hurt her unless you agree to meet us."

"There's a clearing a half mile away from Wickery Bridge. Meet us there in ten minutes for a trade."

"What will the trade be?"

He stopped and thought. She was going to kill him for this. "My life for hers." Everyone else looked at each other then at him, shaking their heads in response.

There was a laugh on the other end. "That sounds fair. Thirty minutes. If you're not here, we'll kill her."

"You can't do that," Stefan said. "McKenna won't allow you to."

"I have to protect her no matter what. I will do what I have to. If you don't want to come, then stay here." He stalked out of the grill and turned to see they were behind him. "Damon, take your car. My brothers and sister will need a ride home."

They piled into the two cars and raced down the road to the Wickery Bridge. Kol took the turns at crazy speeds but made sure McKenna's car was not totaled. Damon and Stefan stayed right on their tails over the bridge, through the turns and trees.

Kol slowed as they came upon the clearing. There was a SUV parked right in front of them. Elijah opened his door and jumped out. Caroline and Klaus should be around somewhere. Where, he couldn't be certain. The others moved to flank him.

"Good. They've arrived."

"Where is she?" he asked into the darkness. He could see them clearly but they had a fire burning so it made it easier on his eyes.

The middle sibling smiled. "Right here." The older brother came out carrying McKenna.

Elijah's intake of breath was audible as the other held their breaths. McKenna was bloody in many places as if they had beaten her. There was a trail of blood from her temple to her cheek. Her dress was ripped and she was missing her shoes.

"I will kill you," he said.

"Elijah, don't." His body quit moving as she spoke to him. Caysen dropped her to her feet but caught her before she fell into the fire. When she looked at him, her eyes were unfocused with a concussion. "Don't hurt them."

"You're an idiot if you think we're going to let this go," Damon said.

"Listen to the girl, bloodsucker. You really don't want to die," Brad said.

"No, dumbass, you don't." Caroline dropped out of the trees on Caysen.

The three- Caroline, Caysen, and McKenna- went flying backwards. McKenna rolled to the side to get out of the way. Damon moved into fight Brad as Rebekah went for Paisley. McKenna watched as her friends fought. She fought her own body to get to her feet. Realizing she was standing in the pile of weapons, she grabbed whatever one she could reach.

As she turned around, she turned right it Caysen's crossbow. He had incapacitated Caroline and came at her. She stood very still and looked at the bolt.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

She swayed slightly on her feet. "You knew who I was the entire time."

"No, I didn't. Not until I saw you ride in with the younger brother last Tuesday night. That's when all the pieces went together and I realized you were infiltrating us when we should have been the one doing that to you. You're very smart that way but you see I'm smarter." He frowned when she laughed. "What?"

"Actually, I'm smarter."

It was silent seconds before the entire woods went berserk. Bears and wolves came charging out of the trees. Birds dive bombed from the trees. All the animals missed the vampires and instead attacked the humans. Caysen looked at McKenna as the animals came towards him. He fired his crossbow as the Mama Bear from before mauled him.

"No!" McKenna heard Damon's voice as blood rushed through her ears. She looked down and saw the bolt sticking out of her chest before she looked up at the men coming towards her.

Elijah caught her before her body hit the ground. He bit his arm and pressed his bloody wrist to her mouth as he pulled the bolt from her body. "Drink!"

"Elijah, get her out of here. We'll clean up," Stefan said.

He didn't waste any time. He picked her up and was gone before anyone could move in on her. He had to get her to safety and he could think of one place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter. I've enjoyed writing it and hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know if you'd like a sequel and if so, with whom?

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

McKenna gasped as she came awake. Her hands scrambled for the bolt that she knew would be protruding from her chest. When she didn't find it, the worst possible thing had happened.

She was dead.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. It was opulent and open aired. She could hear birds outside as they chirped happily in the sunlight. Sitting up, she threw the blankets off her legs and carefully walked through the room. Outside was a balcony that overlooked a crystal blue ocean. The beaches below it and everywhere around were white.

"You're awake." She turned around to see Elijah standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His hair was wet but he was dressed in a white button up shirt and khaki shorts, which was a first. Not even thinking, she launched herself into his arms. He caught her. "It's okay. You're safe."

"What happened?" she asked as she pressed her face into his chest. Her voice was shaking more than she thought it would.

"Caysen and his family took you from the gala and used you as leverage to get us to the glade. I offered my life in forfeit for yours. I was going to kill them after I saw what they had done to you but you asked me not to. Caroline attacked from the trees and Klaus from the underbrush. His wolf was in charge so I couldn't do anything about that. He tore Brad to shreds. Caysen knock out Caroline and went after you. Paisley was causing problems so I couldn't get to you before he shot you." He choked up then.

"I remember hearing Damon scream."

"He was the closest to you when the animals attacked. That was impressive by the way. He was almost there when Mama Bear went after Caysen and the man shot you. The animals mauled Caysen and Paisley and that's what we left it as."

McKenna pulled away and lifted her shirt. Sometime during the series of events, her dress had been removed and replaced by a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts... As she looked her body over, she noticed there was red scar right in the middle of her chest. She looked up at Elijah in question.

"That's where I jerked the bolt from you body before I healed you. I couldn't heal that and it bothers me," he said before he turned away.

"Why does it bother you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt and then you take a beating and crossbow bolt for me and my family. How do you think it makes me feel?"

"Elijah, I wouldn't have done it any other way. If it meant you were safe, it doesn't matter if I get hurt."

He turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "But it matters to me. I don't want you hurt in any way, shape form or fashion. It's the lover and the man in me. I can't have you hurt. I won't survive it."

McKenna smiled at him and lifted her hands to caress his face. "That's the most passionate and sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

He grabbed her hands. "I can't have you hurt."

"And I won't get hurt as long as you stay with me. I won't ask you to change me because that would hurt you worse. But I want you with me for all the important things. High school graduation, college graduation, a wedding, children, work, traveling and old age. When I die, and I will because I will be human, you will be hurt but you will remember the life we had. Then you can watch after out children."

"I can't give you children."

"No, but you can pay for a sperm donor."

He laughed. "True enough."

"I can't imagine being parted from you, Elijah."

"Don't worry. You won't be." He lowered his head.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"Elijah, where are we?" McKenna asked a couple of hours later. She was looking around the room again.

Elijah paused midway through running his fingers through her hair. "I thought you knew."

"Well, I've been a little preoccupied."

He laughed. "We're on Kassos."

She moved quickly for someone who had been hurt days before. She was looking down at him before he could process what she was doing. "We're in Greece?"

He nodded. "It was the only place we could go where no one would find us and you said you'd like to visit again."

"Yeah, but when I'm healthy and able to move around."

"You're healthy and able to move around, as we just proved." She smacked him and caused him to laugh. "I gave you my blood to heal you. You've been out for a week and a half."

Her eyes got really big as she looked at him. "A week and a half?"

He nodded. "Elena's been doing all your homework and turning it in for you. She says you have a test next week." She began to get jittery and he knew she was excited. "You can always go to the beach whenever you want." She was gone from the bed the next second. He raised an eyebrow. "You're going now?"

"I haven't been here in years and I want to explore before we have to head back to Mystic Falls."

"About that, we can stay away as long as you need. You just went through a traumatic ordeal. No one expects you to be back so soon."

"Elijah, I'm a senior and I want to graduate with my class. We have to be back by Monday so I can take my test." He nodded and she got dressed to go outside and enjoy the Greek weather.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah watched McKenna sleep on the drive back from Richmond to Mystic Falls. After another three days on his private island in the Mediterranean, they had flown home. He was going to miss her running along the beach after seagulls laughing the entire time or watching as she dove for seashells in one of the lagoons. At night, they sat by a fire he built on the back deck and watched the water lap at the sand. She had healed from everything, or so she said but he wasn't so sure.

She hadn't painted anything while they were gone but he was sure she would have a million ideas flying through her head that would end up on a canvas and on his wall. He had placed the portrait of him and Klaus by the river over his fireplace.

He pulled up to his house to find the driveway full of cars. Apparently Kol had been making some calls. When he put the car in park, he got out and walked around. Opening her, he reached around and unbuckled her seatbelt, lifting her into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into the house.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. He shook his head when Kol was going to, undoubtedly, yell his surprise. He made a face and looked closer, making a face when he saw she was sleeping. Instead of poking her, he ran his finger along her brow line. It was such an intimate gesture one would have thought he was the one involved with her. He might as well be because he was her best friend.

"Elijah?" McKenna's voice was thick with sleep as she shifted in his arms.

He pressed her mouth to her ear. "It's okay. We're home." She looked up at him then around. "I told you to relax, that I'd take care of you."

She snorted and wriggled to get free. He set her on the ground carefully, keeping a steady hand on her in case she lost her balance. When she was steadied, Kol attacked. If he could have, he would have wrapped his entire body around her.

"Easy, Kol," McKenna said quickly. "I'm still a little sore."

Kol stepped back and looked her over then looked at Elijah. "Brother, I thought you healed her."

"I did, but the soreness and…some scarring I couldn't heal," the oldest brother said. He and McKenna looked at each other. When she smiled, he knew she didn't blame him for it.

"Scarring?" Klaus asked as he stood from the couch.

McKenna rocked back on her heels as she unbuttoned her shirt enough for them to see. Damon's face contorted into anger/sadness, Stefan held Elena as she gasped, Caroline gripped Klaus's hand tightly, Rebekah looked away, Matt bowed his head, and Kol stood there in shock. Bonnie stepped forward.

"I can heal it," she said. McKenna smiled and shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"Because vampire blood can't heal it, I don't want it healed. You have to understand. This is the only thing that will allow me to remember what I did to protect my family." Then she laughed. "Besides, what other man will see me like this in the future?"

A smile graced Elijah's face. He gently took her by the shoulder. "You need to rest. The plane ride from Greece was tiring for you."

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline jumped at that. "You went to Greece?"

McKenna smiled. "Yep and I have it on good faith that we're going again."

"Yes, but only after you are better and you graduate from high school," Elijah said as he tugged her out of the living room.

"Seriously? What about Spring Break?"

"I'll figure out some place closer."

"You're such a party pooper, Elijah."

They left the others in the living room. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were still talking about Greece. Damon was fighting emotion and Stefan was trying to help him. Rebekah just left the room. Kol and Klaus looked at each other.

"He took her away so she could survive," Klaus said.

"I know. We told him to. I just didn't think he'd take her all the way around the world," Kol replied. "He should have told me."

"What would you have done if there were other hunters in the area and they found out where they were? Elijah would have killed them to keep her safe. It's just the way our kind works. When we hate…"

"We hate with a ferocity no one understands."

Klaus smiled. "And when we love…"

"It's that same ferocity that keeps us bound to that person. I get why he did it. It would have made me less worried if I could have called or been there." Kol made a face when Klaus gave him a suspicious look. "It's not like that. She's my best friend. I wouldn't do that to Elijah."

"Good because let's face it. Our brother will kill you if you try to take his girl. Then she'll leave him because he killed you and he will be alone. So it comes back to hurt him no matter what. Let's not do that to him."

Kol nodded as Klaus walked back over to Caroline.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Elijah looked over the family property. Being back home was a wonderful feeling although he secretly wished he could keep McKenna locked away on his island. She would have been cared for and safe. She would have had everything she ever wanted.

But she wouldn't have been happy. She would have missed everyone she had met in Mystic Falls. She would have missed Kol and would have begged to come back to see him. He would have allowed it and then would have paid the price if something had happened to her. So he decided to bring her back even though every alarm in his system yelled not to.

He looked down at the ring. He had had it made in the likeness of his. Instead of a green stone, it was a turquoise. It was the least he could do to make sure no other vampire could compel her. He had promised he wouldn't compel her at all. It was a small token of respect and trust he could give her.

When he saw the Carters' bolt sticking out of her chest, all he saw was blind rage. He wanted to kill Caysen but the bears and wolves did that for him, allowing him to focus his attention on her. He would never tell her but she had died in his arms. If he hadn't forced his blood into her veins she wouldn't have survived and that wasn't something he could live with.

"Elijah?"

He turned around as she called to him from the bed. "I'm right here."

He heard her get out of the bed and make her way over to him. He felt the strength of her arms come around his waist and she rested her head in the middle of his back. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm glad that you're safe."

"Me too. I honestly didn't think you'd get to me in time."

"I'll always get to you in time. I give you my word."

"I believe you." She frowned as he slid something on her finger. She pulled her hand around and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's a ring dipped in vervain. I had it made for you when we were in Greece. It will keep other vampires from compelling you." He turned in her arms. "You will be safe because of this… and because you will continue training to kill vampires."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It made you faster and stronger. Those some things you will need if you continue living with me." He looked at her. "You are going to continue living with me?"

She smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elijah smiled then leaned down to kiss her. The hunters were gone and she was alive and well. He could live his life in peace with her at his side.

**END**


End file.
